Nulle part où se cacher
by SuzyBlueShadow
Summary: "Si vous échouez, il n'y aura aucun royaume, aucune lune abandonnée, aucune crevasse où vous pourrez vous chacher de nous." Loki est ramené à Asgard après sa défaite sur terre. Il parvient à s'enfuir, mais les Chitauris ne l'oublient pas. Ironfrost.
1. Retour

La foule s'était figée en voyant passer ses princes. C'était jour de marché, et la moitié d' asgard s'attroupait dans l'immense rue principale qui menait au palais. Jusque là, Thor avait évité les voies les plus fequentées mais il n'y avait pas trente six façons d'entrer dans la demeure d'Odin.

À présent, les fils du roi marchaient au milieu d'une foule silencieuse qui s'ecartait pour leur laisser le passage.

Oh, bien sur, le mot courait que le prince Loki s'était rendu coupable de trahison. Sa disparition avait également été remarquée. Mais voir le jeune ase revenir au palais, un bâillon sur le visage et des menottes au poignets... Comment étaient-ils sensés réagir?

Personne n'osa interroger le prince héritier. Pas avec la tête qu'il faisait. Si Thor ramenait son frère enchainé à Asgard, il était évident que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

La foule suivit ses deux princes jusqu'à ce que les portes d'or du palais se referment sur eux.

###

Loki marchait presque à reculons.

S'il avait jusque là gardé un air calme et indifférent, il peinait de plus en plus à cacher son aprehension. Non. Sa terreur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il était terrifié.

Qu'est-ce que sa mère dirait?

Chacun de ses actes pendant cette dernière année, il devait l'admettre, avait été exécuté en pensant à Odin. Pas son père,non. Juste Odin. Frigga restait sa mère.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui mentir. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qui il était depuis le début, elle l'avait dit elle même. Il lui faisait confiance.

Comment pourrait-il seulement la regarder en face?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui jeter un regard qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras. Avec ses menottes, il arrivait à peine à lui rendre son étreinte.

Mais il n'eut aucun mal à voir Odin qui se tenait à quelques pas. Le père des dieux regardait son fils avec une tristesse infinie.

Tant pis. Si Loki pouvait lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de la douleur qui le rongeait, alors c'etait toujours ça.

Le roi fit signe aux gardes de sortir, et la famille royale se retrouva seule dans la salle du trône.

Frigga lâcha son fils et s'eloigna de quelques pas en regardant son epoux se rapprocher.

Loki releva le menton et soutint le regard d'Odin avec toute l'indifférence dont il était capable.

"Enleve-lui..." murmura le roi avec un geste flou vers sa bouche.

Thor se précipita pour retirer le bâillon avec une extrême douceur. Sans chercher confirmation auprès de son père, il libera également les poignets de Loki.

Le prince déchu se tenait librement devant ceux qui l'avaient élevé, dans l'endroit où il avait grandit.

Comme si tout était normal. Comme si tout allait bien.

Odin regarda Son cadet avec un sourire triste.

"Je te pardonne,Loki."

Le prince resta muet un instant, tellement abasourdi qu'il en oublia d'être froid. C'était lui qui devait demander pardon? Il n'attendait plus grand chose d' Odin mais à ce point là...

Il finit par reprendre contenance et eut un petit rire ironique.

Thor frémit. Il avait trop souvent entendu ce rire là au cours de la dernière année.

Loki releva la tête.

"Vieux fou..."

En une seconde, il était sur Odin, gungir à la main. Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis donna un coup de poing au roi de sa main libre.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Frigga se précipita vers l'endroit où son cadet s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt en poussant un cri de désolation.

Pas perdre Loki, pas encore...

Thor jeta un regard vers son père qui était tombé sous l'impact du coup de Loki. Le second prince n'avait jamais brillé par sa force mais il avait quand même cassé le nez du père des dieux.

L'heritier lança un regard mauvais à son père. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Loki.

Pauvre fou.

Thor échangea un regard avec sa mère puis se précipita hors du palais.

Heimdall saurait trouver Loki.

###

Le Jotun n'avait pas tout à fait réussi son coup.

Il était bien trop en colère pour maitriser la magie à cent pour cent. Il avait quitté Asgard, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était.

Il regarda autours de lui. Il se trouvait sur une colline recouverte d'arbres sombres. Le sol était recouvert de mousse et au loin, il pouvait appercevoir les quartiers d'une ville qui s'étendait sous les flèches ouvragées d'un palais. Il était déjà venu ici... Il grimaça.

Norheim.

C'était mauvais, ça. Les Asgardiens et les elfes noirs étaient en guerre depuis des siècles.

Et ses niveaux de magies étaient à plat...

Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où reprendre des forces.

Loki fit apparaitre une cape de voyage sur ses epaules et en rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête, dissumulant la moitié de son visage...

Le prince se mît à marcher entre les arbres de Norheim.


	2. Norheim

"Entre, princesse, soit pas timide.

Loki sourit. Il n'était pas venu à Norheim depuis des années mais la petite boutique n'avait pas changé.

Il connaissait un nombre important d'elfes noirs - plus qu'aucun Asgardien, en tous cas- et il avait souvent rendu visite à ce petit contrebandier. Les elfes noirs étaient friands des marchandises d'Asgard qu'on ne pouvait trouver presque nul part en temps de guerre.

En échange, Loki recevait toujours quelque chose - des amulettes, des parchemins- qui venait ajouter à ses connaissances en matière de magie. Norheim était le royaume le plus puissant sur ce plan.

" Bonjour, Neïm." susura Loki. Hors d'Asgard, enfin liberé de ses chaînes et de son bâillon, le magicien avait reprit son aspect prédateur et son assurance naturels.

"Assieds-toi." dis l'elfe en faisant de la place sur la table devant laquelle il était assis, et où s'entassaient des livres des draperies et des bijoux, qui tombèrent en cascade sur le sol.

Loki se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil rembourré et déclina le verre d'eau de vie que lui proposait Neïm. L'alcool de Norheim avait toujours un goût horrible.

"Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu.

"J'ai été retenu ailleurs... Et puis, avec la guerre, je ne pense pas être le bienvenu à Norheim.

"Tu parles. Même le lendemain de la bataille des Basses-Terres, tu as réussi à venir me revendre des broutilles." répliqua l'elfe en riant. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

"J'ai... Quelques ennuis, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où me cacher avant de trouver quelque chose de plus sur.

"Alors c'est vrai?" s'exclama Neïm en se redressant, hilare. Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec un éclat moqueur sur sa peau noire comme du charbon. "Tout le monde raconte que le prince d'Asgard était banni... C'est vrai que tu as attaqué Midgard?

"Ce n'est pas MOI qui ai été banni... Et Midgard a de bon défenseurs.

Neïm éclata de rire.

"C'etait bien la peine de recolter tous ces bibelots magiques si tu n'es même pas capable d'asservir Midgard. Donc... Tu comptes rester. Je suppose que tu n'as rien pour payer?

Loki haussa un sourcil puis posa un doigt sur une pièce d'or qu trainait sur la table, qui commença à se demultiplier. Loki ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un tas d'une hauteur respectable se fut formé. Le prince leva les yeux vers l'elfe avec un sourire satisfait.

Neïm mît du temps à reprendre contenance. Il finit par se secouer et appela

"Lüro!

Une jeune elfe sortit de la trappe au fond de la boutique. Elle avait la peau plus claire que la plupart des représentants de sa race, plus violet sombre que noir, et des yeux d'un vert félin qui s'accordaient avec ses oreilles pointues. Sur de nombreux aspects, les elfes noirs faisaient beaucoup penser à des chats. La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

"Salut Loki! Ça faisait longtemps.

"Notre bon prince va rester ici quelques temps. Prépare lui une chambre s'il te plait." dis Neïm avec un clin d'oeil à Loki.

Le sourire de Lüro s'élargit et elle fit volte face avant que Neïm ne la rappelle.

"Loki est ici incognito, alors ne va pas raconter à tout le monde qu'un prince d'asgard dors chez nous.

Lüro se tourna vers Loki.

"Alors les rumeurs sont vraies?

"Pire que tu n'imagines.

La jeune elfe éclata de rire et quitta la pièce.

###

"Alors Heimdall, toujours rien?

"Rien, mon prince. Votre frère a toujours été très doué pour se cacher de mon regard.

Thor soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki se monte de toute façon. Mais depuis deux semaines qu'il s'était enfuit, Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller chaque jour demander à Heimdall si son frère s'etait montré.

La mine sombre, il retourna au palais, puis se rendit dans la salle du trône, où Odin l'attendait, l'air inquiet.

"Alors?

"Toujours rien, père. J'ai bien peur que...

Il s'interrompit lorsque le tesseract, qui, contrairement aux autres reliques, n'avait pas été entreposé dans le relicaire, mais encastré dans le trône d'Odin, se mît à pulser légèrement.

Le roi se retourna pour regarder avec surprise le cube cosmique. La pulsation devint de plus en plus forte,et, juste au moment où Thor plongeait pour écarter son père, une porte cosmique jailli du tesseract et trois Chitauris en sortirent.

Avant que Thor ou Odin, qui avaient été jetés à terre sous l'impulsion du cube, n'ait pu se relever, le Chitauri qui ne portait pas d'armure s'empara du cube et, le dirigeant vers les deux dieux, leur envoya une rafale d'énergie qui les assoma.

Le Chitauri se concentra un instant avant d'annoncer à ses compagnons

"Il n'est pas ici.

Les trois

créatures se ruèrent à l'extérieur.

Thor remua légèrement, puis poussa un grognement de douleur. Il se releva difficilement, et tituba vers la sortie.

Arrivé à l'extérieur du palais, il commença à courir. Heimdall saurait trouver les intrus.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Bifrost, il trouva le gardien allongé par terre. Le Bifrost se refermait déjà.

Heimdall appela son prince d'une voix faible. Thor couru s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

"Heimdall, que s'est-il passé?

"Les chitauris mon prince. Ils ont pris le tesseract...

"Où sont-ils allés?

Le gardien poussa un grognement.

"Norheim.

###

Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il avait retrouvé ses niveaux de magie habituels depuis longtemps mais il se plaisait bien à Norheim.

Il ferma les yeux en caressant les couvertures en fourrures étalées sur le matelas.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Lüro vint se faufiler près de lui. Doucement, elle prit ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Loki eut un petit rire.

"Lüro, arrête.

Il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui enleva sa tunique, puis la repoussa doucement.

"Lüro, j'ai dit non.

La jeune elfe se renfrogna.

"T'aimais bien, avant.

"Oui, avant. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un copain.

"Qui te dit que j'en ai pas déjà un?

Loki éclata de rire, renversant la tête en arrière.

"T'es vraiment...

Un immense bruit de déchirure l'interrompit. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, d'où filtrait une lumière vive, bien qu'il fasse nuit depuis des heures.

Les yeux de Lüro s'agrandirent de terreur.

"Un Bifrost...

L'elfe et le Jotun se précipitèrent vers la porte qui donnait sur la rue, où partout on répétait la même chose.

"Les Asgardiens! Les Asgardiens attaquent!"

Loki, qui avait enfilé son armure, allait atteindre la sortie lorsque Neïm le plaqua contre le mur.

"Pas de ça mon garçon!

Loki se débattit mais l'elfe était plus fort que lui.

"Qu'est-qui se passe?

"Pourquoi les Asgardiens sont ici, à ton avis?

"C'est la guerre!

"Ca fait des siècles que c'est la guerre et ça fait des siècles que les Ases n'ont pas attaqué!" Il le replaqua contre le mur et chuchota

"À ton avis, pourquoi sont-ils ici?

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent.

"Ils viennent pour moi...

Neïm hocha la tête et le relâcha. Il se tourna vers Lüro.

"Va voir se qui se passe.

La jeune elfe sortit en courant.

Neïm se plaça près de la fenêtre pour regarder dans la rue.

"Je ne vois...

La porte explosa dans un lumiere bleutée qui envoya l'elfe bouler dans un coin de la pièce.

Les trois Chitauris entrèrent dans la petite boutique.

Loki se figea en reconnaissant le Chitauri qui lui avait communiqué les ordres lorsqu'il avait reçu le sceptre et tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre.

Il recula d'un pas en voyant qu'il portait le tesseract.

Il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le cube cosmique.

Avec un grand sourire, le Chitauri s'avanca vers Loki. Neïm se précipita pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais l'autre lui envoya une décharge avec le tesseract et il tomba au sol.

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il savait que Neïm était mort. Les elfes étaient plus fragiles que les dieux.

Le chitauri attrapa Loki à la gorge avec un sourire dangereux.

"C'aurait été trop beau que nous soyons tous morts, n'est-ce pas? Mais je vous avais prévenu, Asgardien. Vous aller regretter d'avoir perdu la terre.

Il leva doucement la main qui portait le tesseract jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Loki.

Lüro entra en courant.

Les trois Chitauris se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'elfe terrifiée. Le premier Chitauri lâcha Loki et s'avanca vers elle, l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva de terre.

Le Jotun se rua vers eux mais un des gardes Chitauris l'atteint au ventre avec sa lance.

Le premier Chitauris le regarda s'effondrer dans une marre de sang.

"Regardez, Asgardien. C'est comme ça que ça commence.

Il serra la gorge de Lüro qui battait vainement des pieds. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de se débattre, il la jeta à terre et l'acheva d'une rafale du cube cosmique.

Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers Loki qui se relevait péniblement.

Le prince eut quelques secondes pour réagir. Alors que le Chitauri s'avancait vers lui, il rassembla tout son pouvoir et disparu.

Le Chitauri se figea quelques secondes, puis se concentra sur le cube avant de se redresser dans en souriant.

"Midgard, donc.

Les trois créatures disparurent à la suite de Loki.

**Si quelqu'un a le nom du chef Chitauri, je prends ^^'**


	3. Midgard

Loki s'echoua sur le toit en béton du bâtiment. Il avait essayé de se rendre à Asgard par reflex, mais il était trop sérieusement blessé pour se rendre dans un royaume supérieur. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à Asgard, il s'était transporté au seul endroit où il pensait avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Il savait que les Chitauris le suivraient de près.

Il rampa sur le sol en tenant son ventre avec une main. Il perdait beaucoup de sang très rapidement et il savait qu'il n'était déjà plus en état de se tenir debout. Celui qui l'avait blessé savait comment s'y prendre. Il était incapable de fuir où que ce soit.

Il fit apparaitre Gungnir dans sa main libre et se retourna pour faire face au portail qui était déjà en train de se former.

Les trois créatures apparurent à quelques mètres de Loki. Leur chef tenait toujours le tesseract et regardait Loki avec une lueur cruelle dans les yeux qui ne laissait aucun doutes sur sa signification.

"Tu vas souffrir."

Loki leva son sceptre et envoya lui envoya une rafale qui fut absorbée par le tesseract. Il fit une nouvelle tentative en se redressant sur son coude mais il glissa dans son sang et le rayon passa à deux mètres au dessus de la tête des chitauris.

Leur chef eut un sourire carnassier et se jeta sur Loki en dégainant un poignard, se mît à califourchon sur lui et lui maintint le visage d'une main. Il écrasa la main de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le sceptre et l'envoya loin d'eux d'un coup de pied.

"Vous nous avez coûté beaucoup, Asgardien. Des vaisseaux, des soldats...

Il laissa courir la lame du couteau le long de la mâchoire du Jotun, l'appuyant légèrement, mais sufisament pour faire couler le sang.

"Et tous nos Chitauris" il enfonça son poignard dans le bras gauche de Loki qui serra les dents sans pourtant réussir à retenir un grognement de douleur. L'autre remua lentement le couteau dans la plaie en sussurant "sont morts dans votre glorieuse bataille. Vous rendez vous compte, Asgardien" il ôta le poignard du bras de Loki et l'enfonca dans son torse, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le prince ne puisse retenir des hurlements de douleur. "que vous avez été défait par une poignée de Midgariens sans talent?

"Oh, j'ai bien quelques tours dans ma poche." fit une voix derrière Loki.

Soudain, le Chitauri assis sur son ventre fut arraché du sol par une boule d'énergie. Le Jotun leva des yeux vitreux vers Tony Stark, en armure, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, un bras levé.

Loki laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol.

Les deux autres se précipitèrent vers Stark qui leur balança deux rafales de ses propulseurs. Les deux Chitauris roulèrent sur le sol et ne se relevèrent pas. Leur chef se redressa et attaqua Iron Man avec le cube cosmique.

Stark tomba sur un genou mais résista jusqu'à ce que le flot de magie bleue s'interrompe. Son armure était en sale état, mais il se remis debout sans problème.

Loki soupira de soulagement. Comme il l'avait esperé en se transportant sur le toit de la Tour Stark , l'armure de Stark résistait aux assauts du tesseract aussi bien qu'à ceux de Mjolnir.

Le milliardaire s'avanca pour se placer entre Loki et son agresseur, qu'il mît en joue.

L'autre lui fit face un moment avant de baisser le cube cosmique. Il eut un petit rire.

"Vous vous mettez dans une position difficile, mortel.

"Eh bien, JE ne suis pas celui qu'on menace avec sept types d'armes différents, coincé au bord du toit d'une tour de 300 mètres de hauteur, alors, j'ai connu pire, merci.

"Vous sous-estimez le pouvoir du tesseract.

"Je ne pense pas non. À part si vous tenez absolument à recharger les batteries de mon armure, vous n'arriverez pas à choses. Maintenant, si vous pouviez avoir l'extrême obligeance de partir...

Le Chitauri plissa les yeux.

"Livrez moi simplement le demi dieu.

"Euh, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit à moi. Je veux dire, je l'ai plus ou moins gagné quand j'ai, vous savez... Envoyé une bombe nucléaire sur votre armée...

Le Chitauri ne répondit rien, mais leva très légèrement le cube cosmique. Stark répondit immédiatement en envoyant une rocket à deux centimètres de la tête de la creature.

"Faites attention avec ça...

L'autre baissa doucement ses bras et lança un sourire à Loki qui baignait à présent dans une marre de sang.

"Je reviendrai, Asgardien.

Et le Cube l'emporta.

Tony lâcha un soupir et se tourna vers le Jotun.

Loki respirait bizarrement.

"JARVIS? Appelle Fury. J'ai une surprise pour lui.

"Dois-je aussi appeler les autres Avengers, monsieur?

Tony releva sa visière et lança un regard las au Jotun qui salopait sa piste d'atterrissage hélicoptères.

"Ca vaudrait mieux, je crois.

###

Il n'était pas venu depuis longtemps.

Pas depuis la bataille des Basses-Terres en fait. Loki leur avait vraiment sauvé la peau ce jour là.

Thor entra dans la cité elfique. Odin avait réussi à négocier une trêve pour qu'il puisse rechercher son frère et attendait à l'extérieur de la ville.

"C'est tout près de la porte Nord." lui annonça son guide.

L'elfe noir le guida jusqu'à une petite boutique qui serait passée inaperçu sans sa porte défoncée.

Thor entra sans faire attention aux elfes qui le regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'apprehension. L'intérieur de la boutique était sombre et rempli d'objets éparpillés au sol.

Sur une table en bois, deux elfes noirs étaient étendus, les bras repliés sur leurs poitrines, morts.

Thor s'approcha et lança un regard interrogateur à son guide.

"Des amis du prince votre frère, seigneur.

Le guerrier reporta son regard sur les corps. Le mâle était un peu plus âgé que lui, mais la fille était à peine une femme.

Il reporta son attention sur la pièce. Il vit tout de suite la tache de sang. Pas noir comme celui des elfes. Rouge.

Du sang d'Asgardien.

Thor retourna au Bifrost, puis à Asgard, laissant Odin régler les formalités diplomatiques.

"Du nouveau Heimdall?

"Les Chitauris ont quitté Midgard et sont à présent hors de ma vision. À en juger de la façon dont les mortels s'agitent, votre frère est resté la bas.

"Comment va-t-il?

"Assez bien pour qu'il continue à se cacher de moi. Mais je doute que les Chitauris aient été particulièrement doux avec lui.

Thor resta silencieux un moment, puis annonça

"Je vais sur Midgard.

Le gardien s'inclina légèrement devant son prince.

###

"Un humain n'aurait pas survecu. Mais il va guérir.

Bruce avait recousu les plaies de Loki. Le dieu s'était laissé faire.

Dans son état, il n'avait pas tout à fait le choix.

Il avait été enfermé dans l'infirmerie pendant que les Avengers se reunissaient dans la pièce adjacente.

"La question c'est: qu'est-ce qu'il fait là." commença Natasha.

"La question est surtout: qu'allons-nous faire de lui?" dit Steve.

Clint tripota son arc nerveusement.

"Pas la peine de me poser la question. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas encore tué.

"Parce que les Chitauris ont cherché à le tuer et parce qu'ils ont le tesseract." intervint Tony d'un ton sec. "Il n'est pas dangereux et nous avons des questions à lui poser.

"ll raison. " déclara Bruce. "Dans son état, il n'est pas en mesure de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, même s'il cicatrise vite.

"Le problème n'est pas la" coupa Fury. "Loki est un criminel de guerre et...

"Monsieur, un Bifrost se forme sur le toit. " intervint JARVIS.

"Ah bah c'est pas trot tôt" grommela Tony en se levant. "PointBreak s'est rendu compte qu'il a perdu son frere?"

Quelques instant plus tard, Thor entra d'un pas vif.

"Mes amis, quelles nouvelles de mon frère?

"Il va bien..." Commença Bruce. Mais Fury l'interrompit.

"Je crois que vous nous devez des explications. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Pour le moment, rien de grave.

"Rien de grave?" Les avengers au complet grimacèrent. Fury était lancé. "Les chitauris débarquent, manquent de tuer Loki qui était sensé être en prison ou je ne sais quoi à Asgard, et en plus ils ont le cube cosmique! Le cube cosmique! Fallais pas insister pour le reprendre si c'est pour le perdre au bout de trois semaines!

"Les Chitauris n'étaient pas sensés le prendre! Nous les croyons tous morts!

"Je suis désolé, mais pour le coup j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu." dit Tony.

"Le problème n'est pas là" intervint Steve. "Nous devons récupérer le tesseract avant que la terre ne soit attaquée.

"Mais nous ne savons même pas où il est. " dit Clint

"Ca, ça peut s'arranger. À moins qu'il ne soit pas sur Terre... murmura Bruce.

"C'est malheureusement le plus probable" déclara Thor. "À l'heure qu'il est, les Chitauris sont déjà loin.

"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on ne va pas demander à Loki" s'emporta Tony. "S'il y a quelqu'un qui sait où ils sont, c'est lui.

"Oui, ben ce sera sans moi" dit Natasha. "La dernière fois que j'ai interrogé Loki ça a été..." Elle grimaça.

"J'irai lui parler" dit calmement Thor.

Tony hocha la tête.

"On vous regardera sur les cameras de surveillance.

###

Loki avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Ses niveaux de magie n'avait jamais été aussi bas. Il reprenait doucement des forces, mais chaque once de magie se chargeait de cicatriser ses plaie.

Le Jotun leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa aussi vivement qu'il le pouvait en voyant Thor entrer.

"Tu a fait vite...

"Je t'ai d'abord cherché sur Norheim.

Loki pâlit.

"Les elfes...

"Ils sont morts.

Le cadet encaissa le coup. Thor fronça les sourcils.

"Ca ne va pas?

"Je crois que je vais vomir...

Ça coupa le sifflet du blond. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la mort de deux elfes noirs puisse affecter son frère. Loki n'avait pas montré de compassion pour qui que ce soit depuis des siècles. Le simple fait qu'il abandonne son ton froid et ses airs distants inquiétait un brin Thor.

"Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que...

Lokine répondit pas. Thor reprit.

"Nous devons savoir où sont le tesseract et les Chitauris. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'ils attaquent la terre...

"Ils ne le feront pas.

"... Pardon?

"C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt pour Midgard, et ils n'attaqueront aucun royaume tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas recuperé.

"Mais... Pourquoi?

"Quand je... suis parti d'Asgard..."

Thor se raidit. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient effleuré le sujet, Loki l'avait ouvertement accusé de l'avoir poussé dans le vide. Le cadet continua.

"Ie Bifrost m'a recraché chez les Chitauris dans un sale état. Il m'ont maintenu en vie à la condition que je leur rapporte le tesseract. Je n'ai pas rapporté le tesseract et par conséquent, je n'ai pas remplit ma part du marché. Ils considèrent que ma vie leur appartient.

"Mais s'ils veulent te reprendre il faudra bien qu'il attaquent Midgard...

Loki lui lança un regard venimeux.

"Oh, ne t'inquiete pas, je quiterai ta précieuse terre dès que j'aurai la magie nécessaire.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

"Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi Odin ne t'as pas encore retiré ton titre d'heritier. Vu ton manque de tact, tu déclarera la guerre à toutes les délégations étrangères.

"J'ai demandé à père de repousser mon couronnement pour une durée indéterminée.

"Et que nous vaut ce si noble sacrifice?

"Ton absence.

Loki se tut un moment.

"Tu sais Thor, ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles si tu n'étais vraiment qu'un lourdaud détestable.

Thor leva des yeux surpris vers son frère, mais Loki fixait un point sur le sol. Le Jotun resta silencieux une minute puis finit pas lâcher

"Neïm m'appelait tout le temps princesse parce qu'il disait que la magie était un art de femme...

Thor lui lança un regard soucieux. Son frère ne s'était pas confié à lui depuis leur adolescence.

"Lüro était danseuse au palais royal. Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas être assez souple. Chaque matin elle courait dans toute la maison en criant qu'elle était en retard."

Il rit.

"Je vais aller les voir.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Loki continua

"Je serai en securité chez Hela et les Chitauris laisseront Midgard tranquille.

"Tu n'iras pas à Helheim tout seul.

Loki haussa les épaules.

###

Fury tempêtait face à un Steve qui tentait vainement d'argumenter et Stark se marrait bien.

"C'est hors de question, Loki ne quitte pas la Terre.

"Mais si Thor est avec lui...

"Je m'en fous! Si les Chitauris attaquent...

"Mais ils n'en veulent qu'à Loki!

"Et alors! Ils ont le tesseract...

"Je voudrais pas vous déranger" coupa Tony avec un grand sourire, "mais ils sont déjà partis."

Fury se pinça l'arrete du nez.

Ils allaient le rendre fou.

**Bon pour l'instant je dois bien avouer que cette fic mérite pas son rated M. On patauge dans le K+, mes amis. Faut que je me reprenne. Je vais fairee bouger les choses, promis.**


	4. Helheim

Loki avait accepté de passer par le Bifrost.  
Il n'avait pas les niveaux de magie suffisants pour se laisser glisser dans un autre royaume de tout façon.  
Le pont entre les mondes les déposa dans l'antichambre d'Helheim. Le seul endroit où les vivants pouvaient entrer dans le monde des morts.  
Thor regarda autours d'eux. Des sapins morts s'alignaient derrière eux et sur leur cotés dans des rangs si serrés qu'il était impossible de voir au travers. Devant eux se dressait la porte d'Heilheim, une immense grille de fer ouvragé à travers laquelle on pouvait appercevoir les collines sombres du dernier royaume.  
Hela montait la garde elle-même, droite dans sa robe verte sombre qui rappelait tellement les habits de Loki.  
En appercevant les deux frères, elle eut un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras du cadet.  
"Y a longtemps que t'es pas venu!  
"Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, Hela.  
La jeune déesse sera brièvement Thor dans ses bras puis demanda  
"Qu'est-ce vous faites ici?  
"Je viens voir des amis.  
La jeune fille fille fronça les sourcils.  
"Loki..." chouina-t-elle "En principe les vivans ne peuvent pas venir chez moi, tu le sais.  
"S'il te plait?" tenta Loki avec un grand sourire bien blanc "Parce que c'est moi?  
Hela soupira.  
"Parce que c'est toi. Mais un jour, je te rapellerai que tu me dois un service.  
"T'inquiete. Un jour je t'offrirai l'âme d'Odin rien que pour toi.  
Thor leva un sourcil, pas tout à fait sur que son frère plaisantait. Hela gloussa en voyant sa réaction puis lança un regard interrogateur à Loki.  
Le Jotun haussa les épaules  
"Il me chaperonne.  
Hela fit une moue sceptique puis ouvrit les portes de son domaine. Ils enjambèrent le ruisseau qui marquait l'entrée du monde des morts et Thor pu appercevoir les chevilles décomposées de sa nièce lorsqu'elle remonta ses jupes pour les garder au sec.  
La déesse des enfers portait bien son titre.  
"Tu cherche qui, exactement?  
"Deux elfes noirs. Ils sont morts il y a deux jours.  
Hela hocha la tête. Les elfes noirs n'etaient pas mortels, Lüro et Neïm étaient les derniers arrivés en huit ans.  
"Ils sont là.  
Elle désigna un petit renfoncement dans la roche où les deux elfes étaient assis avec trois Jotuns. Neïm bavardait avec les géants mais Lüro avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
Loki s'approcha. Thor voulu le suivre mais Hela le retint doucement. Son père n'avait pas besoin de chaperon.  
Lüro releva vivement la tête en entendant les pas de Loki sur la roche. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta dans ses bras.  
"Ils t'ont tué... Tu es mort.  
Loki secoua la tête  
"Non.  
La jeune elfe le regarda sans comprendre.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
"J'ai le droit d'entrer à Helheim quand je le souhaite. Lüro..." il lui prit les mains. "Je suis désolé que tu sois morte par ma faute." il se tourna vers Neïm qui s'était approché. "Toi aussi Neïm.  
"C'est pas ta faute" assura Lüro d'un ton farouche. "Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible..." Neïm approuva d'un ton bourru. La jeune elfe continua "Il n'y a pas grand monde,c'est tout.  
Loki fronça les sourcils.  
"Comment ça?  
"Ben, ça fait deux jours qu'on est arrivés, et on n'a vu personne d'autre que ces trois Jotuns.  
Le prince eut un grand sourire.  
"Tu n'as pas vu les autres?  
"Qui?  
"Tous les autres! Viens.  
Il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans les profondeurs d'Helheim, là où se promenaient les âmes des defunts.

###

Loki était assis sur les escaliers menant à la salle du trône d'Heilheim.  
Depuis trois jours qu'il était au royaume des morts, il en avait montré chaque recoin à Lüro. Neïm avait preferé rester avec les elfes noirs défunts que Loki leur avait presentés.  
Le prince était rassuré. Ses amis seraient heureux dans l'au-delà.  
Héla vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
"Tu sais, il y a des fauteuils bien plus confortables dans le palais.  
"Je suis bien, là.  
Hela resta silencieuse un moment puis déclara d'un ton hésitant  
"Tu sais... Tu vas devoir partir.  
Loki rit.  
"Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi?  
"C'est pas drôle, Loki. Helheim n'est pas fait pour les mortels. Je viens de voir Thor tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Si vous restez, vous finirez par ne plus pouvoir repartir.  
Loki sourit.  
"Je devrais faire ça à Thor, tiens. Le forcer à rester ici si longtemps qu'il en reste bloqué jusqu'au Ragnarok.  
"N'y pense même pas. Il ne te pardonnera jamais de lui avoir enlevé sa place au Valhalla.  
"C'est...  
Un choc l'interrompit, faisant trembler tout Helheim. Il lança un regard interrogateur à sa fille, qui se concentra un instant puis ouvrit grand les yeux.  
"Des étrangers aux portes du royaume. Ils essaient d'entrer par la force.  
Elle disparu, transportée à l'entrée de son domaine. Loki bondit sur ses pieds et couru aussi vite qu'il pu la rejoindre, suivi de près par Thor.  
Arrivés à la herse qui barrait l'entrée d'Helheim, ils s'arreterent net. Une dizaine de Chitauris s'attroupait dans l'antichambre du royaume, armés de leurs lances qui jetaient des éclats inquiétants sur les sapins noirs. Au milieu, leur chef, sa cape de velour violet sombre claquant autours de lui, tenait le tesseract dans ses mains. En appercevant Loki, il eu un sourire et se tourna vers Hela, qui lui faisait face, tournant le dos à la herse et faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger son royaume. Le Chitauri repris ce qui semblait être un dialogue interrompu.  
"Vos mensonges ne peuvent le cacher de nous, déesse. Nous savions déjà qu'il était là." Il éleva légèrement le tesseract. "Livrez-nous le demi-dieu et votre royaume sera laissé intact.  
"Si vous voulez Loki, il faudra venir le chercher. Hors, aucun vivant n'a droit de passage dans mon royaume.  
"Vous hébergez pourtant les deux Asgardiens.  
"Les Asgardiens, comme leur nom l'indique, sont issus du royaume d'Asgard, et font donc partie d'Yggdrasil." Elle eut un sourire sournois. "Les Chitauris n'appartiennent pas aux neuf royaumes, et sont donc indignes de penetrer le domaine des morts de l'Arbre-Monde. J'ai bien peur que, malgré tous vos efforts, Helheim ne vous reste fermé.  
Elle eut un petit sourire supérieur puis fit volte-face pour retourner dans son royaume lorsque le Chitauri brandit le tesseract et la frappe dans le dos. Elle s'effondra avec un cri.  
Helheim entier s'eteint comme si le soleil avait disparu. Dans le noir complet, un bruit sourd résonna, s'amplifiant jusqu'à devenir insupportable.  
Soudain, la lumiere revint et Hela se tenait droite devant les Chitauris. Sans l'expression de pure rage de la jeune déesse, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé.  
"Comment osiez-vous penser que de simple mortels pouvaient terasser la déesse des Enfers?" gronda-t-elle. "Nul ne peut me tuer. Mais puisque vous avez choisi de me défier, faites donc face à la colère de ceux que vous avez confiés à ma garde!  
Un par un, les morts des neufs royaumes ayant été victimes des Chitauris se materialiserent aux côtés d'Hela. Des Jotuns, des nains... Un nombre impressionant d'humain, et enfin Neïm et Lüro.  
Lentement, les morts avancèrent vers les Chitauris, sans un mot mais avec une lueur dans le regard qui était sans équivoque quand à leur désir de vengeance.  
Les Chitauris reculèrent de plusieurs pas et certains commencèrent à hurler de terreur lorsque les morts les agriperent.  
En voyant ses soldats tomber à terre, leur chef empoigna le tesseract et emporta les survivants dans une lueur bleutée. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, les morts avaient disparus, laissant Hela seule au milieu de l'antichambre.  
Elle se retourna vers Loki avec un regard haineux.  
"Je te préviens, Loki. Tu as intérêt à prier les Norns de ne pas revenir à Helheim en ayant été tué par ces créatures, parce que je te promet que je te ferai regreter de ne pas avoir massacré ces êtres indignes jusqu'au dernier!"

###

Loki avait eu un traitement de faveur.  
Thor et lui étaient retournés immédiatement sur Midgard.  
Ils avaient passé trois jours à Helheim pendant lesquels Fury avait decidé de reprendre un brin le contrôle.  
C'était lui le directeur du SHIELD, quand même.  
Des mesures avaient donc été prises concernant Loki. Puisqu'il avait été convenu qu'une cellule normale ne serait d'aucune utilité contre lui, il avait été logé dans une chambre de la tour Stark, malgré les protestations de Tony.  
Il ne fallait pas oublier que la tour avait été à moitié rasée la dernière fois que Loki y avait mis les pieds.  
Mais Fury avait été clair. Loki resterai dans la tour jusqu'à ce qu'on sache quoi faire de lui. Le prince s'était donc vu attribuer une suite très agréable avec chambre, salle de bain et salon privatif.  
"Bien sûr, cette étage entier est bardé de capteurs et de cameras en tous genre" expliqua calmement Tony à Loki sans se rendre compte du regard moqueur du prince qui s'était confortablement installé sur son lit king size aux draps de soie. "Au moindre mouvement, au moindre détail suspect, JARVIS m'envoie une alerte, ainsi qu'au SHIELD et qu'à tous les Avengers, qui ont reçu une chambre dans la tour pour l'occasion. Je tiens à preciser" ajouta Tony avec un sourire supérieur, comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait en avant ses capacités intelectuelles hors normes" que j'ai personnellement travaillé à un programme qui capte le moindre signe de magie. J'ai même enregistré la signature electro-magnétique de la votre. En somme, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour vous échapper sans que le monde entier n'en soit averti.  
Il s'interrompit pour regarder l'effet de son petit discours sur le Jotun.  
Loki rit doucement en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.  
"Vous êtes indéniablement un être hors du commun, Tony Stark. J'ai pu en avoir un appercu lors de notre précédente rencontre, mais à présent je me rends compte que vous êtes tout simplement..." Tony fit un bond en arrière lorsque le prince se colla à lui sans qu'il ne l'air seulement vu esquisser un geste pour se lever. Loki colla sa tête dans le cou de l'ingénieur et respira profondement. "Fascinant.  
Loki recula d'un ou deux pas, une lueur amusée dans l'oeil face à la surprise du milliardaire.  
"Voyez-vous, Tony Stark, je suis venu de nombreuses fois sur Midgard, des siècles avant votre naissance. Au début, je n'accordais pas de grande importance à ce monde de créatures arrierées, même pas douées de la plus élémentaire des magies, puis j'ai découvert une chose étonnante.  
Les yeux de Loki s'etrecirent en un sourire pervers.  
"Le sexe avec les Midgardiens est exceptionnel. Vraiment. Je suppose qu'en tant que mortels, vous n'avez d'autre choix pour faire perdurer votre race que de vous reproduire sans arrêt, toujours est-il que vous avez élevé la copulation au rang d'art, croyez-moi. Mais, aussi agreable que la compagnie d'un Midgardien puisse être, ça devient toujours lassant, comme tout, en fait, quand on vit des milliers d'années. Toujours est-il que lorsque que je m'offre la compagnie d'un humain, je choisis toujours un être d'exception et vous, Tony Stark" il se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller à lui "vous êtes un être d'exception.  
Le Jotun se colla contre l'ingénieur et passa une main sous sa chemise, collant ses lèvres dans son cou, mordillant doucement la peau.  
Tony ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais repoussé une proposition aussi directe de prendre du bon temps, deuxièmement parce que le petit discours de Loki, et à présent le contact de ses mains et de ses lèvres contre sa peau le faisait sentir plutôt à l'etroit dans son pantalon. Non, sérieusement, les yeux verts et rieurs de Loki étaient une invitation au plaisir.  
Quand le dieu commença à déboutonner sa chemise, Tony tenta de protester pour le principe.  
"Attends, attends, je... Quoi?  
Loki sourit et se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de l'humain entre les siennes.  
Au contact de la bouche du prince, Tony se laissa complètement aller, avant de réaliser qu'il était tout simplement en train de se faire emballer. Avec un petit susaut d'orgueil, il enleva son manteau de cuir à Loki avant de le pousser vers le lit. Le playboy, c'était quand même lui!  
Loki emit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ronronnement lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
Avec l'aisance d'un homme qui serait capable d'enlever n'importe quel vêtement à n'importe qui, Tony défit les sangles qui maintenaient le cuir et le métal des vêtements de Loki pendant que le prince passait ses mains sur son torse et son dos, avant de descendre pour faire glisser le pantalon de l'humain le long de ses jambes.  
Tony se troubla à peine en réalisant que le Jotun ne portait pas de sous vêtement. Le boxer qu'il portait encore fut rapidement envoyé au bas du lit.  
L'humain fut parcouru d'un long frisson lorsque leurs deux membres en érections se touchèrent et se pressa contre le corps de Loki qui poussait un doux grognement de plaisir. Il chercha ses lèvres mais le dieu attrapa ses hanches et le fit basculer sur le côté de façon à le coucher sur le ventre, et vint se coller contre son dos. Il mordilla doucement le cou de son amant et avança une main pour carresser sa virilité. Souriant au gemissement de plaisir émit par Tony, Loki introduit doucement un doigt dans son intimité puis un deuxième, sans arrêter ses carresses sur le membre de l'humain avec son autre main. Tony avait fermé les yeux et se laissait complètement faire, tandis que Loki accélérait son mouvement de va et vient. Il introduisit un troisième doigt alors que Tony s'assouvissait entre ses doigts. Il mordilla la nuque de son amant et retira sa main, qui fut immédiatement remplacée. Tony se cambra en sentant Loki en lui, et le Jotun poussa un long feulement de plaisir et s'enfonça le plus profondement possible, avant de commencer un long et lent mouvement de va et vient, qui s'accelera progressivement au fur et à mesure que les gemissements de Tony se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Il empoigna la virilité de son amant et accompagna de sa main ses mouvements de hanches, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ils jouirent ensemble, les feulements de Loki enfin remplacés par un long cri se mêlant à celui de Tony.  
Le dieu se retira lentement et roula sur le dos, essouflé et souriant. Tony vint se caler sur son ventre et lui écarta doucement les jambes.  
Loki sourit.  
"Tu tiens la forme.  
"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester en dessous?  
Il le pénétra sans le préparer et sans aucune douceur. Loki poussa un grognement de douleur et laboura le dos de Tony de ses ongles, mais avait un grand sourire sur le visage.  
"Oh...Ooh...  
Tony commença de grands mouvements de hanches, et la douleur du Jotun se mua lentement en plaisir tandis que les mains de son amant se promenaient sur son membres en de petites caresses.  
Une fois encore, il s'assouvirent ensemble dans un long cri mêlé.  
C'est ce moment que choisi Pepper pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle resta figée un instant devant la vision de son amant au lit avac le dieu du chaos.  
Ça avait le mérite de pas être banal.

###

Les cris de Pepper avaient vite averti la tour entière de l'histoire.  
Les Avengers étaient réunis dans le salon tandis que Pepper engueulait Tony comme il fallait deux étages au dessus. Les réactions s'echelonnaient de l'indifférence la plus totale ( Thor avait vu son frère sauter sur tout ce qui lui plaisait depuis des siècles) à un véritable choc.  
"Steve, reprends-toi!" lança Natasha à un Rogers scandalisé ai faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en cherchant vainement les mots pour exprimer son avis. "Personne n'est mort !  
Clint eut un sourir un peu pervers à l'idée de retrouver Loki mort à poil sur son lit pendant que Stark filait en douce.  
"Quand bien même" finit par lâcher Steve "comment Stark a-t-il pu...  
"Vous savez, Captain Rogers" commença Bruce "Tony n'a jamais brillé par sa fidélité.  
"Mais Loki est notre ennemi!  
"Mon frère reste un dieu, et il sait se montrer très attirant" dit Thor.  
"Il n'y a qu'un dieu!  
"Je serais curieux d'entendre votre definition de dieu" sourit le blond.  
Steve chercha ses mots.  
"Dieu... Dieu est amour...  
"Mais Satan fait cette chose avec sa langue que tu adore." sussura Loki avec un sourire amusé en entrant dans la pièce, seulement habillé de son pantalon de cuir, laissant voir les griffures sur son torse.  
"Quoi? Quelle chose?" demanda Steve.  
Natasha se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

###

Pepper n'adressait plus la parole à Tony ni à Loki.  
Les deux hommes avaient passé les deux dernières nuits dans la chambre de l'ingénieur.  
Quand Fury l'avait appris, il avait vaguement tenté de passer un savon à Tony mais celui-ci l'avait arrêté en roulant une grosse pelle à Loki qui passait dans le coin.  
Après ça, le colonel avait juste laissé tomber.  
Loki avait donc commencé à prendre ses aises dans la tour.  
Il prenait son petit déjeuner sur les genoux de Tony en compagnie de Natasha et de Bruce, qui avaient décidé de ne s'inquiéter de rien lorsque Clint et Fury firent irruption dans la cuisine.  
"Les Chitauris attaquent.

**Ce chapitre aurait du être posté trois jours plus tôt au moins. Mais j'ai été coincée entre une panne de wi-fi et une tentative desesrpérée de faire en sorte que le lemon ressemble pas à un documentaire animalier (c'est mon premier, soyez indulgents... :s )**


	5. Guerre

**Alors là, j'ai honte. Limite un mois pour updater une fic, il y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point c'est désolant.**

Les Avengers étaient réunis dans la salle commune de la tour Stark.

Depuis deux semaines déjà, les Chitauris attaquaient New-York dans des raids éclairs qui ne laissaient qu'au SHIELD ou aux Avengers le temps de récolter quelques blessures. Manhattan, qui avait eu a peine le temps de se remettre du choc causé par l'attaque menée par Loki, n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines.  
Natasha n'étaient pas revenu de l'hôpital de fortune où elle avait été envoyées en urgence après avoir été brulée sur toute la surface des jambes dans une explosion. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait été transportée en sécurité sur la cote ouest, où elle était toujours dans le coma. Depuis qu'il s'était cassé la jambe en faisant une chute de plusieurs étages, Clint faisait équipe avec Tony, qui le transportait partout où il pourrait être utile. Le milliardaire avait beaucoup moins reçu, mais son bras avait failli être broyé dans l'effondrement d'un immeuble. Steve et Thor étaient les moins touchés, même si de nombreuses plaies leur barraient le visage et les bras. Bruce manquait à l'appel. Le Hulk était lâché dans New-York depuis trois jours.  
Deux semaines plus tôt, lorsque l'alerte avait été donnée, ils s'étaient tous, Loki compris, rendus aussi vite que possible à Central Park, où les forces ennemies avaient déjà semé la panique, tuant plusieurs civils et forçant les autres à s'enfuire en évitant les explosions et les arbres en feu. Le tesseract faisait des ravages, donnant aux chitauris l'avantage qu'ils n'avaient pas eu lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué sous le commandement de Loki. Les avengers n'étaient pas de taille à rivaliser avec la puissance du cube cosmique, ils le savaient. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se battre contre les forces exta-terrestres. Dès qu'ils les virent arriver, le Chef des Chitauris et quelques haut-gradés s'approcherent, tandis qu'autours d'eux les combats cessaient et les soldats laissaient partir les humains terrifiés.

Fury s'était avancé, immédiatement suivi de Natasha et de Clint. Tony, puis Steve, après un moment d'hesitation, leur avaient emboité le pas, tandis que Loki observait la scène avec détachement, aux cotés de Bruce, qui essayait de se calmer, les yeux anormalement verts. Thor avait jeté un regard à son frère et avait suivi les autres.  
"Salutations, humains." Avait grincé le chef Chitauris.  
Fury était resté de marbre.  
"Nous ne sommes pas en guerre avec votre peuple. Exliquez cette attaque.  
"Vous hebergez quelque chose qui nous apartiens" avait répondu l'autre en glissant un regard vers Loki qui observait la scène à l'écart. "Nous sommes venu le récupérer.  
"Il n'est pas question qu'on vous laisse Loki" intervint Tony.  
Fury lui avit lancé un regard assassin avant de se retourner vers le Chitauri.  
"Pourquoi vous laisserions-nous reprendre Loki?  
"Parce que nos forces surpassent largement les votres. Parce que nous avons le tesseract, et cette fois nous ne l'utilisons pas pour faire venir nos armées, mais pour tuer autant d'humains que possible. Cette fois il n'y a pas de porte dans laquelle jeter une bombe.  
"Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à Loki?" avait demandé Natasha.  
"Nous lui avons fait une promesse qui me tient personnellement très à cœur.  
Bruce s'était approché.  
"Dans ce cas, si Loki est si important vos yeux, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à une petite negociation...  
"Nous ne marchandons pas, humains. Et nous n'echangerons pas le tesseract contre l'Asgardiens, si c'est ce que vous vous apprêtiez à proposer. C'est tout à fait simple, vraiment. Nous réduirons chaque parcelle de votre monde en cendres, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que vous nous livrez le demi-dieu. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir.  
Et le tesseract les avait emporté loin de Midgard.  
Fury avait tourné les talons avec une tête à buter Loki.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" avait demandé Clint.  
"Si on leur livre Loki, ils gardent le tesseract" observa Thor.  
"Mais si on garde Loki, il détruisent la Terre et enjambent nos cadavres pour le récupérer." Coupa Fury. "Vous nous avez bien mis dans la merde, monsieur Laufeyson."

Deux semaines plus tard, les pertes étaient déjà lourdes chez les Avengers.  
"Monsieur, un appel du colonel Fury" annonça JARVIS.  
Toute l'équipe se tendit.  
"Vas-y, JARVIS." dit Tony d'une voix sèche.  
La voix de Fury résonna dans la salle commune. En deux semaines à peine, le directeur avait prit vingt ans. La perte de deux doigts de sa main droite y était pour beaucoup.  
"Les Chitauris attaquent. Ils sont au dessus du Bronx. On est en route, rejoignez-nous là-bas.  
Les vengeurs se levèrent en silence.

###

Cette fois, ça avait été vraiment dur.

Les Chitauris étaient repartis lorsqu'ils avaient jugé avoir fait des dégats suffisants, laissant les Avengers rentrer aussi vite que possible au QG en soutenant un Clint blessé au ventre qui se vidait de son sang.  
Bruce, sous sa forme humaine, d'immenses ombres violettes sous les yeux, ordonna à Steve et à Thor de l'installer dans l'infirmerie.  
Après quoi il s'y enferma, assisté par JARVIS, laissant le reste des Avengers attendre dans le salon.  
Deux heures plus tard, Steve faisait toujours les cent pas.  
"Ça peut pas continuer. Natasha, Clint... Tous ces civils... Ça peut pas continuer, il faut faire quelque chose.  
Thor eut un soupir las.  
"Il n'y a rien a faire. Même les armées d'Asgard ne peuvent rien faire face au tesseract.  
"Et quoi, alors? Nous devons...  
JARVIS l'interrompit.  
"Vous pouvez entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
Ils se précipitèrent au chevet de Clint.  
"Il va bien?  
Bruce était extrêmement pale.  
"Il a... Il a perdu énormément de sang. Mais il va bien. Il ne pourra pas se battre demain.  
Les autres hochèrent la tête devant l'archer encore inconscient.  
"Putain..." souffla Bruce.  
Il secoua la tête en s'appuyant contre un mur.  
"Putain de merde!" hurla-t-il. "Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter?  
"Bruce..." commença Steve.  
Bruce se tourna vers Tony.  
"Où est Loki?  
"Hein?  
"Loki, putain! C'est bien pour lui, tout ça, non? Où il est?  
"Dans... Dans sa chambre, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que...  
"Vas le chercher.  
Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Steve l'en dissuada d'une pression sur l'avant-bras.  
Tony sortit de l'infirmerie et parti dans les etages. La porte de la chambre de Loki était fermée. Tony hésita. Ils ne s'etaient pas adressé la parole depuis que les attaques avaient commencées. Tony était bien trop épuisé pour ça de toute façon. Il frappa deux coups et entra sans attendre la réponse.  
Loki était assis en tailleur devant la baie vitrée au fond de sa chambre et lui tournait le dos. Il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer, ou en tout cas n'eut aucune réaction laissant penser que ce pouvait être le cas. Tony s'avanca jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière Loki, et jeta un œil à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le dieu dessinait sur ses genoux avec un morceau de fusain. Une immense plante aux formes étranges s'etalait sur sa feuille.

"Tu dessines?" Demanda Tony d'un air incrédule.  
Loki ne se retourna pas mais posa son fusain sur le bord de sa feuille.  
"C'est une fleur de Vanheim. La tige est complètement dorée. Elle ne fane jamais, sauf lorsque l'elfe qui l'a plantée meurt. Alors, ses pétales tombent et elle devient violette et sombre.  
"Je parle pas botanique, je n'en crois juste pas mes yeux. Quinze jours qu'on se bat pour te protéger et toi tu dessines! Je pensais que tu.. Que tu...  
"Reflechirais à un plan d'attaque?  
Bon sang, il pouvait presque _l'entendre_ sourire.  
"Oui, quelque chose dans l'idée.  
"Et pourquoi donc?  
"Pourqu... C'est la guerre!  
Loki reprit son fusain et se remit à dessiner.  
"Les Chitauris et les humains, deux espèces mortelles, se livrent bataille sur Midgard. Je ne vois pas de raison de me soucier des vies de créatures qui de toute façon ne seront plus dans un demi siècle, n'est-ce pas?  
"Nous nous battons pour toi!  
"Et j'en suis singulièrement flatté" lâcha Loki en se retournant avec impatience pour lui faire enfin face. "Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider. Des la seconde ou je sortirai, les Chitauris m'emmeneront. Oh bien sur, Midgard sera sauvé, mais je peux t'assurer que je tiens beaucoup plus à ma vie qu'à ce royaume.  
"Tu... Bon sang, tu as vu Clint? Il s'est presque vidé de son sang et toi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se bat si sa vie n'a pas d'importance pour toi?  
"C'est un soldat. Il obéit aux ordres.  
Tony ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer d'un air consterné. Loki soutint son regard avec une pointe d'exasperation.  
"Et si tu te demandes pourquoi _tu_ te bats, je pense que tu te raccorches à l'idée que notre relation ait une quelconque valeur. Mais je doute que le SHIELD prenne en compte tes motivations sentimentales. Tout ce qui importe aux yeux de Fury, c'est que si je suis capturé, le seul moyen de pression, la seule chance de récupérer le tesseract, est définitivement perdue." Il se redressa légèrement. "Je ne fais que profiter d'une asile qui nous arrange tous.  
"Sauf que toi, tu n'as pas une egratinure.  
Loki haussa les épaules. Il ramassa son fusain et sa feuille, et se releva pour aller les ranger sur la table à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
"Continue à me prendre pour le seul connard manipulateur de l'histoire si ça t'arrange" dit-il en passant à côté de Tony. "Mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mon lit si tu te sens seul la nuit.  
Le poing serré de Tony partit tout seul, visant la mâchoire de Loki. Malgré la fatigue accumulée pendant les derniers jours, le coup arait pu faire très mal à Loki s'il n'avait pas attrapé le poignet de Tony avec une vitesse étonnante. Il regarda Tony avec condescendance avant de le forcer à se mettre à genoux d'une simple torsion. Tony écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à la force innatendue de Loki. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette puissance surhumaine, et ne pu se défendre lorsque le dieu le força à s'allonger, lui maintenant lespoignets des deux mains et appuyant un genoux contre la poitrine. Tony essaya vainement de se redresser mais Loki eut un sourire cruel face à cette vaine tentative de lui résister. Il se pencha doucement, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de Tony. Alors il murmura

"Crois-tu vraiment que je ne prenne pas le plus grand plaisir à voir les pitoyables humains qui ne m'ont vaincu que grace à la chance et au hasard, réduits à l'impuissance et forcés de contempler leur fin? Fury ne me considère peut-être que comme une pièce de plus sur l'echiquier, mais mes forces et mon pouvoir me sont revenus depuis longtemps durant mon repos ici" sa bouche suivi la ligne de la machoire de Tony, remonta jusqu'à l'oreille jusqu'à se presser dans le cou. "Et tu as été un merveilleux hôte. "  
Il laissa Tony se débattre un instant avant de rouler sur le côté, libérant l'humain. Il s'allongea sur le sol tandis que Tony se relevait. Il le regarda d'un air moqueur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, avant de seretourner pour dire  
"Tu es peut être le dieu des mensonges, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne te dégoutes pas.

###

Il avait raison, pensa Tony le lendemain en pulvérisant la coque de protection d'un Chitauri d'une ravale de ses propulseurs. Il n'avait rien à attendre d'eux dans la mesure ou Fury l'utilisait ouvertement. Puisque Loki n'était qu'un outil pour garder le tesseract à leur portée, alors Tony ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas sembler leur devoir quoi que ce soit.  
Mais quand même, il ne pouvait pas prétendre que ça ne lui faisait rien de voir Loki assumer pleinement d'avoir joué avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle catin la-bas, à Asgard. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse lui paraitre, Tony avait fini par faire confiance à Loki. Suffisament, en tous cas, pour dire aux Avengers restants qu'il comptait se rendre utile.  
Trois autres semaines passèrent, et Clint fut à nouveau prêt à défendre Ney York contre les Chitauris. Loki se montrait rerement, même aux moment des repas, et Tony et lui n'echangerent pas plus qu'un signe de tête.  
Puis Tony tomba dans une embuscade.  
Cette fois, les Chitauris avaient choisi Harlem. Et cette fois, Tony s'était retrouvé seul. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'en rendre compte. Juste le temps que prenais une lance chitauri à envoyer un éclair mortel à deux centimètre de votre tête.  
Tony s'était mis à couvert derrière un contener lorsqu'il les vit. Cinq soldats qui lui fonçait dessus. Il en abattit deux d'une rafale et en écrasa un autre contre un mur. Il finit le cinquième avec la lance arrachée au cadavre du quatrième.  
Il n'avait juste pas vu le sixième. Qui lui envoya une rafale en plein dos.

Tony se réveilla au QG des avengers.  
Le visage soucieux de Steve était penché sur lui.  
"Oh putain... Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
"Les Chitauris te sont tombé dessus quand tu etais séparé du groupe. Un t'as tiré dessus et t'as laissé pour mort" dit Steve en vérifiant le niveau d'une perfusion reliée à une sonde gastrique.  
Attends... Une sonde gastrique?  
"Steve, combien de temps je suis resté inconscient?  
"Trois jours. On s'est vraiment inquiété. À un moment, Bruce n'a pas été sur de pouvoir sauver tes jambes.  
"Oh, merde. Vous avez du vous battre sans moi pendant trois jours...  
Steve eut un sourire fatigué.  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter.  
"Quoi?  
"Je ne pense pas que les Chitauris attaquerons à nouveau.  
"Comment ça?  
Steve hésita.  
"Eh bien... Loki n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours... Et quand il est venu, ce matin, il a demandé à savoir ou tu étais. Quand il t'as vu, il est immédiatement allé voir Fury, qui viens juste de prévenir Clint qu'il avait decidé de se rendre.  
Toy se redressa d'un coup, sans prêter attention à la douleur de son dos.  
"Quoi? Et vous l'avez laissé faire?  
"C'est sa decision, Tony. C'est lui que les Chitauris veulent.  
Il le regarda dans les yeux.  
"Loki a choisi de se rendre.

###

Le vent soufflait dans la rue déserte. Cette ville n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines.  
Loki tourna vivement la tête en entendant l'autre arriver.  
Le regard glacial du Chitauri se changea en un amusement cruel.

**Duuuonc, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si j'ai mis un temps fou à publier. Mettez une p'tite review si ça vous a plu :)**


	6. Jotunheim - Partie 1

"Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt, Asgardien. Pas avant d'avoir enjambé les cadavres de vos défenseurs, en tout cas.  
Le regard du Chitauri était si confiant et satisfait qu'il en masquait presque la cruauté qui émanait de la créature.  
Loki releva le menton sans répondre. Il restait un prince, d'Asgard ou d'ailleurs. Il ne tremblerait devant aucun ennemi.  
Le Chitauri fit un pas en avant et Loki fit apparaitre son sceptre dans ses mains. Le prince attaqua son adversaire qui ft immédiatement apparaitre le tesseract entre ses paumes. Une boule d'énergie bleutée enveloppa le Chitauri qui répliqua d'une décharge bleue qui envoya Loki au sol.  
La vision brouillée, le prince tenta de se relever malgré un vertige monstrueux et une terrible envie de vomir.  
Une main cruelle se posa sur son épaule.

###

"Monsieur, je ne peux m'empêcher de rejoindre le point de vue du Capitaine Rogers. Dans votre état, vous devriez vous recoucher.  
"La ferme, Jarvis" grommela Tony en arrachant sa perfusion. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, et oula, les murs bougeaient tous seuls.  
"Tony, tu ne peux pas sortir dans ton état" dit Steve d'un air soucieux en aidant son ami à se relever. "Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes et tu es en toujours blessé.  
"Personne n'est allé aider Loki. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.  
Tony se dirigea vers l'etage inférieur, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Arrivé dans la salle d'exposition de ses armures, il tira un levier sur le mur, révélant le Mark 9 flambant neuf.  
"Tu ne peux pas la mettre, tu as une brulure de trente centimètres dans le dos.  
"J'ai connu pire" grogna Tony en se hissant sur la plateforme.

###

Il ressentit à peine le choc lorsqu'ils le jetterent sans menagement sur le sol froid de la grotte. Son corps endolorit lui arracha un grognement.  
Loki roula sur le dos. Il était déjà venu la. Une caverne de roc gelé, dont la seule issue était barrée d'une herse et gardée par des Chitauris. On l'avait déjà retenu ici lorsqu'il avait été emporté par le bifrost. Pas longtemps, bien sur, mais assez pour qu'il se rende comte qu'on ne s'echappait pas de cet endroit pas magie.  
Il se redressa en position assise comme il pût. Ils ne l'avait pas blessé, à part avec le tesseract, lors de sa capture. C'était une surprise.  
Il n'essaya pas de se relever. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout.  
Stark lui en devrait une.  
Quoique... Si c'était à refaire...  
Loki releva les yeux vers le plafond de sa cellule.  
Comment allait-il sortir d'ici?

###

La rue jonchée de cadavres de voitures et de gravats semblait aussi calme que New-York pouvait l'être en temps de guerre intergalactique. Tony avançait entre les debrits en boitant, malgré tout l'aide que son armure lui fournissait. Il leva les yeux vers Clint, qui s'approchait de lui, Fury sur ses talons.  
"Alors?" demanda Tony.  
"Le SHIELD est venu dès qu'ils ont détecté l'ouverture d'une porte par le tesseract. Mais bien sur, ils étaient déjà partis.  
Steve s'approcha.  
"Pas de trace de Loki?  
"Aucune, non." dit Clint  
Fury fronça les sourcils  
"Mais il l'ont emmené c'est quasi certain. S'il l'avait tué, il n'auraient pas pris la peine d'embarquer le corps.  
"Bien sur qu'il l'ont emmené" grogna Tony. "lls n'allaient pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement.  
"Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de le récupérer?  
"Comment j'en connatrais un? Vous avez perdu votre moyen de pression, Fury. Et il s'est barré tout seul.  
Cette fois, Fury tirait vraiment la gueule.

###

Ils l'avaient déjà fait. La dernière fois. Ils l'avaient déjà fait mais cette fois c'était une certitude qu'ils lui voulaient du mal.  
Ils etaient entrés dans sa cellule et ils l'en avaient tiré sans menagement. Ils l'avaient entrainé dans des coursives sans fin et leur chef les avaient escorté.  
Sauf que cette fois il ne pouvait rien leur apporter. Cette fois ils ne souhaitaient rien de lui.  
Juste le punir pour son echec.  
Ils avaient oublié une chose. Une chose simple et qui pourtant changeait tout.  
En émergeant du Bifrost, il était le prince déchu d'Asgard. Loki Laufeyson, le roi sans royaume et sans but ni raison de vivre.  
Cette fois, il avait une raison de s'échapper. Il suffisait juste qu'ils ne le lâchent. Si les deux gardes qui l'entouraient rompaient le contact, alors plus rien ne l'empecherait de se transporter hors de ce monde et de se laisser glisser vers Yggsrasil.  
Le chef Chitauri lui lança un regard plein d'une cruelle satisfaction.  
"Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici, je crois. La dernière fois, vous étiez un hote de marque, nous ne voulions pas trop vous effrayer en vous laissant voir cette partie là des geôles." Il sourit. "Vous allez vous plaire ici.  
Ils s'arreterent devant une porte de fer noire légèrement rouillée. Le Chitauri fit un signe de tête et un deux des gardes alla l'ouvrir, la tenant ouverte pour laisser entrer son chef, alors que l'autre poussait Loki à l'intérieur.  
Une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde seulement et le contact entre Loki et son garde se rompit.  
Son regard croisa celui du chef Chitauri pendant un court instant seulement, mais Loki su que l'autre avait comprit.  
Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage lorsqu'il se transporta loin, très loin de ses geôliers.

Le voyage ne le fatigua même pas. Yggdrasil l'attirait comme un aimant.  
Il apparu au milieu d'une tempête de neige sur un épais sol de glace.  
Il sourit.  
Un rire empli d'une jubilation demente résonna dans les montagnes gelées de Jotunheim.

**Ouais, donc. je publie la partie 1 là parce que ça fait une semaine depuis la dernière update,mais vous vous doutez bien que le chapitre n'est pas si court. La suite arrive demain, promis ;)**


	7. Jotunheim - Partie 2

**Bon... Je ne tiens pas mes promesses. C'est à retenir.**

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à le trouver.  
Une patrouille de Jotuns lui etaient tombée dessus deux heures à peine après son arrivée sur leur monde. Il l'avaient immédiatement emporté vers le vieux palais.  
En soit, ç'avait été un soulagement. Il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps sous sa forme asgardienne dans les tempêtes de glaces de Jotunheim.  
Une heure à peine après sa capture, ils arrivèrent en vue de falaises de roc qui annonçaient l'approche du palais royal.

Loki fut emmené dans une petite antichambre et laissé seul.  
Il mince sourire flotta sur son visage. Il allait devoir jouer serré. Après ce qu'il avait fait à leur roi, les Jotuns étaient prêts à le mettre en pièce à la moindre erreur.  
Un défi.  
Loki s'assit donc sur un banc aux proportions démesurées recouvert d'une fourrure blanche et confortable.  
Il n'attendit pas très longtemps.  
Deux gardes Jotuns entrèrent dans la pièce. Le plus petit d'entre eux lui intima de les suivre.  
"Notre roi souhaite vous voir.  
Il l'escorterent à travers des coursives de roc et de glace, jusqu'à une immense porte découpée dans la pierre, débouchant sur la salle du trône.  
Loki fut poussé à l'intérieur et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce avec assurance avant de s'incliner brièvement devant le roi de Jotunheim.  
"Roi Laufey...  
"Comment oses-tu revenir sur nos terre?  
La voix du roi n'était qu'un sifflement mais ses yeux étaient agrandits pas la surprise et la rage.  
Un défi.  
"J'ai une requête à soumettre à votre Grace.  
"Après ce qui s'est passé à Asgard, je devrais demander à mes gardes de m'aporter ta tête...  
"Après ce qui s'est passé à Asgard? Vous étiez entrés dans la chambre du roi. Aucun fils ne laisserait son père se faire tuer sans réagir. Vous devriez être reconnaissant, je me suis contenté de vous renvoyer sur votre monde au lieu de vous tuer comme Asgard croit que je l'ai fait.  
"Ont-ils decouvert l'imposture que vous revenez ici? Vous ont-ils banni pour traitrise, Asgardiens?  
"Je suis ici de mon plein gré avec, je vous l'ai dit, une requête à vous soumettre.  
Laufey s'était penché en avant pour observer Loki. Il se rabattit contre le dossier de son trone.  
"Tuez-le.  
Des gardes se précipitèrent vers Loki qui lâcha précipitamment  
"Et si je vous permettais de reprendre la cassette de l'Hiver?  
Laufey leva la main et ses gardes se figèrent. Le roi plissa les yeux, dévisageant Loki d'un air soupçonneux.  
"Je veux, une fois que vous l'aurez récupéré, que vous soumettiez vos forces à ma cause pour une courte durée.  
"Quelle cause?  
"Je compte recuperer le tesseract et éradiquer ceux qui l'ont derobé.  
Laufey secoua la tête.  
"Si Asgard récupère le tesseract, alors nous sommes perdus.  
"Pas avec la cassette de l'Hiver. Son pouvoir vaut celui du Cube.  
"Qu'en sais-tu?  
"Je les ai maniés tous les deux.  
Un membre du conseil Jotun s'agira dans l'assistance.  
"Mon roi, il ment.  
Laufey le fit taire d'une geste.  
"Il a raison, Asgardien. Seul un Jotun peut manier la cassette.  
Loki eut un geste impatient de la main.  
"Qu'importe comment je m'y suis pris. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout.  
"Comment?  
Loki soutint le regard de Laufey un moment puis eut un mouvement d'humeur. S'il y tenait... Il se concentra un instant. Etonnament, c'était tout aussi dur de reprendre sa forme naturelle que de se métamorphoser en une autre créature. Il su pourtant qu'il avait réussi en entendant l'assistance murmurer avec agitation. Le conseiller qui avait pris la parole souffla  
"Le nabot...  
Loki regarda ses mains. Bleues sombres. Il leva les yeux vers Laufey qui le contemplait d'un air amusé. Bien sur qu'il avait comprit. Les avortons ne devaient pas être si fréquents chez les Jotuns.  
"Un glorieux Asgardien que vous faites là, prince Loki." Il eut un petit rire. "Eh bien, apportez-nous le tesseract et nos armées sont sous votre commandement.  
Loki s'inclina avec un regard ironique dans ses yeux qui repassèrent lentement du rouge au vert.

###

"Tu as du culot de revenir ici, petit prince.  
Amora était couchée sur un sofa de soie. Loki, appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre aux rideau fermés, lui lança un regard moqueur.  
"Tu ne peux pas me faire grand chose, si tu en es réduite à te terrer sur Vanheim.  
À travers les rideau, il pouvait entendre les rumeurs de la capitale elfique. Il n'était pas venu là depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours detesté les elfes clairs.  
"Ne remet jamais en doute mon pouvoir" siffla l'enchanteresse en se redressant. "Tout le monde n'a pas le privilège d'être le fils d'Odin." Elle lui lança un regard amer. "À moi, on ne m'a pas laissé de seconde chance.  
"L'un des rares avantages d'être membre de la famille royale, croit moi. Ceci dit, tu as fait pire que moi.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
"Personne n'est mort.  
"Contrairement à ce que tu espérait. Pourtant, tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu pour me tuer.  
"Ca n'avait rien de personnel, chéri. Tu étais juste dans le chemin.  
Il sourit.  
"C'est comprehensible.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
"J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
"Oh, chéri... Tu as toujours eu besoin de mon aide. Que ce soit pour remettre les amis de ton frère à leur place ou pour t'apprendre à te teleporter quand tu n'était qu'un gamin...  
"J'ai appris à me debrouiller tout seul depuis que tu as été bannie.  
Elle eut un rire charmant et tout à fait déplacé, renversant sa tête en arrière.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux.  
"Ta force de frappe. Pour m'aider à récupérer le tesseract.  
Elle secoua un doigt.  
"Pas question que je me précipite chez les Chitauris pour tes beaux yeux. Ils vont nous massacrer.  
"Nous ne serons pas seuls. Une armée de Jotun nous suivra. Avec la cassette de l'Hiver.  
"Ils ont récupéré la cassette de l'Hiver?  
Loki sourit.  
"Pas encore. C'est la que j'ai besoin de mon aide.  
"Pour ça, oui. Mais pour les Chitauris?  
Avec les Jotuns et la cassette, nous les égalons en puissance. Mais si je veux récupérer le tesseract, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.  
Amora réfléchi avant de lui sourire.  
"Tu réalises que tu auras une dette envers moi que je compterai bien te voir rembourser?  
Il eut un sourire afreusement prédateur.  
"Je paie toujours mes dettes.


	8. Vanheim

La chambre forte luisait d'une douce lumière bleutée. À des kilomètres sous la salle du trône, on n'entendait aucun bruit provenant d'Asgard, et les deux magiciens, marchant d'un pas discret et aérien, n'emmetaient pas le moindre son.

Il s'avancerent vers le fond de la pièce, sans prêter la moindre attention aux trésors exposés sur leurs côtés. Devant eux, devant l'immense niche maintenant vide du destructeur, la Cassette de l'Hiver brillait doucement. Amora fut la première à l'atteindre, alors que Loki lançait un regard indéchiffrable autours de lui.

"Je croyais que tu l'avais volée" souffla l'Enchanteresse.  
"Il me l'ont reprise.  
"Tu aurais pu leur faire croire que tu ne l'avais plus.  
"J'ai essayé. Ils ont des façons très... desagreables de savoir les choses que l'on souhaite leur cacher."Grimaça-t-il. "Ils l'ont reprise.  
Amora se pencha pour prendre la Cassette mais Loki l'en empêcha.  
"Attends.  
Il avança une main entourée d'une lumière verte vers la relique. La magicienne lâcha un soupir exasperé.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes vérifier, le menteur? Bien sur qu'ils l'ont piégée.  
"Rien de plus qu'un sort d'avertissement." dit Loki en retirant sa main. Il se retourna vers l'entrée. "Les gardes arriveront des que nous l'auront retirée.  
"Eh bien, qu'ils viennent."  
Et elle ôta la cassette de son socle.  
Presque immédiatement, trois gardes jaillir des portes dorées, lance à la main. Loki se pencha pour entraîner Amora hors d'Asgard, mais celle ci lui lança la cassette et, ouvrant ses paumes, envoya un rayon mortel vers les Asgardiens.  
D'autres arrivèrent en courant lorsqu'elle agrippa le poignet de Loki.  
"Vas-y, menteur.  
Et ils s'enfuirent vers Vanheim.

Le petit salon d'Amora était le même que lorsqu'il l'avaient quitté, une heure plus tôt.  
Il posa la Cassette sur une petite table en acajou.  
"Tu n'étais pas obligée de les tuer.  
"Bouhou. Pauvres petits soldats, pense à leurs pauvres petites familles.  
Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la relique.  
"J'irai voir les Jotun et tu attendras mon signal.  
"Les Chitauris ne risquent pas de te suivre?  
"Pas si je fais assez vite. Je reviendrai te chercher, et j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour transporter leur armée. Ça te va?  
"J'ai le choix?  
Il sourit.  
"À tout de suite.

Les Jotun l'attendaient. Il fut surpris par le nombre de guerriers mis à son service.  
"Une armée pour un prince" dit Laufey en le rejoignant.  
Loki ne releva pas le double sens de la phrase. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec le respect qu'un prince d'Asgard devait à un roi de Jotunheim.  
"Ils vous seront tous rendus.  
Une fois qu'Amora les eu rejoints, les deux sorciers se mirent à former des cercles autours de l'armée Jotun en incantant de quoi déplacer un si grand nombre d'âmes. Entre deux sorts, ils mettaient au point les derniers blancs de leur plan.  
"J'ai parlé aux Jotuns. Leurs chefs savent quoi faire, ils nous laisseront la voix libre vers le tesseract.  
"Et quand nous l'aurons recuperé?  
"Nous rentrons. Sans le cube, les Chitauris sont incapables de nous suivre. Et les Jotuns seront entraines avec nous.  
"Et le Cube? Que comptes-tu en faire?  
"Je m'occupe du cube.  
"Tu comptes le rendre à Odin, hein?" Un sourire moqueur et cruel étirait la bouche de l'Enchanteresse. "Bon petit chien loyal qui rapporte à son roi. C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas content que je tue ces gardes, n'est-ce pas? Ça fait mauvais genre de la part de quelqu'un qui veut racheter ses fautes.  
"Je ne veux _pas_ racheter mes fautes." siffla Loki. "J'ai mes propres plans, et de toute façon, pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant, ce que je compte faire du tesseract?  
"Pour rien, je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.  
Il lui lança un regard mauvais, mais elle sourit et, d'une torsion du poignet, elle mit fin à l'incantation, bouclant le sort et les envoyant à travers l'espace.  
Ils arrivèrent là où Loki s'était échappé, dans les coursives menant aux salles d'interrogatoire. Dans cet espace confiné, la masse des Jotuns semblait plsu importante encore.  
"Allez-y" ordonna Loki.

Les differents chefs de factions prirent les commandes de leurs unités en silence. Loki entraina Amora à travers les couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver à un endroit qu'il connaissait. Sans un bruit, ils montèrent en silence les marches d'escaliers metaliques. Leurs gestes s'accordaient à la perfection, leurs anciennes habitudes, prisent durant toutes ces années passées ensembles avant le banissement d'Amora, remontaient à la surfaces.  
Des cris de bataille leur parvinrent des étages inférieurs, signe que les Jotuns s'étaient fait repérer, et chargeaient à présent sans retenue. Les deux Asgardiens echangerent un regard. Ils étaient en retard par rapport au plan. Ils auraient déjà du trouver le tesseract. Ils ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes.  
Loki attrapa le poignet d'Amora et commença à courir. Tout leur plan reposait sur la rapidité. S'ils étaient trop lents, les Jotuns seraient decimés, et plus personne n'empeheraient les Chitauris de s'en prendre à eux.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la partie que Loki connaissait. Ils coururent vers le fond de la coursives, l'oreille tendue pour percevoir les bruits de combats.  
Le chef Chitauris sortit du fond du tunnel, le tesseract entre les mains, seul. Il parut plutôt surpris de les voir, mais n'eu pas une seconde d'hesitation avant de leur envoyer un rayon du tesseract.  
L'attaque visait Loki, qui se teleporta immédiatement derrière son attaquant, tandis qu'Amora faisait un bond sur le côté. Elle repliqua d'une rafale tandis que Loki faisait apparaitre Gungir. L'attaque d'Amora fut deviée par le Cube, mais la lame de la lance de Loki s'enfonça dans l'épaule du Chitauri, qui se retourna pourtant pour attaquer le sorcier. Mais Loki était déjà retourné aux côtés d'Amora.  
Le Chitauri dévia son rayon vers les deux magiciens, qui reiquerent simultanément. Un instant, les trois magies luttèrent, puis le tesseract sembla exploser entre les mains de son utilisateur, qui s'ecroula, assomé.  
Amora s'avança pour prendre le cube, alors que Loki se rapprochait du Chitauri.  
L'Enchanteresse leva les yeux.  
"Tu vas le tuer?  
Loki ne répondit pas, mais, d'un coup de Gungir, décapita la Chitauri.  
Il tendit la main vers le cube.  
"Donne moi le tesseract.  
Une lueur engrange passa dans les yeux de l'Asgardienne. Loki fronça les sourcils, et il ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais elle déposa le cube dans sa main.  
"On ferait mieux d'y aller.  
Ils dévalèrent les marches en sens inverses, se guidant à l'oreille pour s'orienter vers les combats. Ils devaient être tout près des Jotuns pour pouvoir les emporter dans leur sillage.  
Ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle de pierre et de métal remplie de Jotuns et de Chitauris qui s'affrontaient dans un immense fracas. La cassette de l'Hiver faisait des ravages, mais là ou elle n'était pas utilisée, les Jotuns tombaient par dizaines. Loki se precipita à leur rencontre lorsqu'Amora lui fut arrachée. Il tenta de la rattraper, mais un mur de combattant les separait déjà.  
Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Ils devaient sortir d'ici tout de suite, et tant pis pour Amora.  
Il tenta de se transporter vers Jotunheim. Il esseya vraiment. Mais la masse des Jotuns liée magiquement à lui était si importante qu'il aurait à peine pu se tranporter hors de la salle.  
C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'il avait toujours le cube dans sa main.  
Il se debarassa d'un assaillant et se concentra sur la passe d'énergie qu'il tenait dans sa paume.  
Ce n'était pas un contact agréable. Beaucoup trop intrusif. Beaucoup trop possessif.  
Mais il y arriva. Il se transporta hors de ce monde, se laissant glisser vers la trame familière d'Yggdrasil, entrainant avec lui l'armée Jotun et Amora.  
Ils arrivèrent sur une plaine glacée de Jotunheim. Loki leva les yeux. Quelques Chitauris avaient été emportés avec eux.  
"Achevez ceux que vous avez entrainés" ordonna-t-il.  
Il se tourna vers Amora qui s'approchait.  
"Je suppose que tu peux retourner sur Vanheim toute seule.  
"Et lui?" fit-elle en indiquant Laufey dans le dos de Loki.  
Le sorcier se tourna vers le roi.  
"Vous avez la cassette et votre armée. Pouvons nous partir.  
Le Jotun hocha la tête. Loki lança un demi sourire à l'Enchanteresse.  
"Au plaisir, donc.  
"Tu as essayé de partir sans moi. N'essaie pas de le nier, je le sais. Tu m'aurais laissée la-bas.  
"Et alors?  
"Rien. J'espère juste que tu n'oublies pas ta promesse. Tu as une dette envers moi.  
"Quand tu veux." dit-il dans un sourire ironique.  
Les yeux verts d'Amora furent la dernière chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il se transporta sur Terre.

###

"Monsieur, Monsieur Laufeyson vient d'apparaitre dans la tour.  
"Hein?" Tony bondit sur ses pieds. "Où ça?  
"Juste derrière toi.  
Bon Dieu, il détestait cette voix autant qu'il l'aimait.  
Tony se retourna pour se retrouver face à Loki.  
"J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait faire plaisir à Fury" dit-il en montrant le tesseract. "Essayez de ne pas le perdre cette fois.  
"Comment..?" commença Tony- mais Loki l'interrompit.  
"Ne...  
Il sentit le poignard s'enfoncer entre ses deux omoplates. Il sentit le sang s'échapper. Il sentit le tesseract lui etre pris des mains, et il sentit le souffle d'Amora contre son oreille lorsqu'elle murmura  
"Tous comptes faits, je préfère prendre ce qui m'intéresse maintenant.  
Il croisa le regard de Tony, agrandit par la surprise, et il ne pût retenir un grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle retira la lame.  
"Ta dette est payée, Menteur.


	9. Asgard

**Ah oui, donc. Juste parce que plusieurs d'entre vous m'en ont parlé, je dissipe une petite incompréhension : quand je dis le chef chitauri, c'est pas Thanos, à savoir le grand méchant un peu violet qu'on voit en milieu de générique de fin d'Avengers. Je parle du Chitauri avec qui Loki parle juste avant sa petit attaque en Allemagne, celui qui dit les mots dans le résumé. C'est un peu inutile à dire maintenant vu qu'il est mort, mais bon...**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture.**

Un prince ne pleure pas. Un prince ne se plaint pas. Un prince ne ressent pas la douleur, il est bien au dessus de ça...

Pourtant, même en se répétant ces mots qu'ont lui avait inscrit dans la tête dès son plus jeune âge, Loki peinait à retenir ses gemissements de douleur.  
La lame d'Amora était enchantée. Il aurait du s'en douter, mais il avait réagit trop tard. Le maléfice s'était répandu le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant qu'il ne puisse le contenir.

À présent, le jeune Ase serrait les dents et se tordait de douleur sur un des lits d'hopital de l'infirmerie de la tour Stark. Les antidouleurs Midgardiens n'avaient fait aucun effet - comment l'auraient-ils pu, il était un dieu- et les regards anxieux de Thor et de Tony n'arrangeait rien. Il n'avait _pas_ besoin de leur pitié.  
Bruce entra précipitamment, une poche emplie d'un liquide transparent à la main.

"Il n'y a rien à faire pour le coté magique, mais j'ai trouvé ça pour arrêter la douleur. Ça vient des réserves personnelles du SHIELD, c'est conçu pour endormir les elephants.  
"Qu'est-ce que le SHIELD fait avec... Oh et puis c'est pas grave, donne-le lui. " dit Tony.  
Loki leva la main.  
"Quels seraient les effets de..." Il acheva sa phrase dans une grimace, le sortilège ayant atteint son épaule gauche.  
"Eh bien, vu l'animal sur lequel c'est sensé agire, ça pourrait bien t'assomer, même malgré ta constitution. Mais tant que ça t'empêche de te tordre de douleur...  
"Non. "L'interrompit Loki. "Non. La magie d'Amora est puissante, mais je suis plus fort encore. Mon pouvoir finira bien par drainer le sortilège hors de mon corps, mais j'ai besoin d'être eveillé pour cela." Il s'interrompit pour laisser passer une vague de douleur, puis repris "Je n'ai aucune certitude de pouvoir guérir si je suis en état de léthargie.  
"Mais il y a quand même une chance?" demanda Tony.  
"Pas suffisament importante pour que je prenne le risque de laisser un sortilège d'Amora dans mes veines et mes os.  
"Et si on ne t'endort pas, combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour guérir?  
"Je n'en sais rien. Quelques jours, peut-être plus" Tony et Bruce échangèrent un regard, et il se depecha d'ajouter "J'ai connu de pire douleur.  
"Tu ne t'es pas vu. Tu avais meilleure mine après ton petit..." Tony eut un vague geste vers Bruce. "Passage au vert.  
Thor s'était approché.  
"Laisse-les essayer, Loki. Tu as l'opportunité de t'eviter des semaines de souffrances, et...  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Thor" siffla Loki. Il grogna lorsqu'une convulsion pris son bras, et ferma les yeux avant de demander à Bruce  
"C'est sans risque?  
"Tu as connu pire.  
Loki eu ce qui aurait été un sourire sans la grimace de douleur qui l'accompagnait.  
"Allez-y.

Tony pris son bras gauche et l'etendit tandis que Bruce préparait la perfusion. En quelques secondes, l'aiguille était glissée sous sa peau et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux mêmes.

Il se réveilla pour Tony assis sur un moniteur à côté de son lit. Le milliardaire mit un instant à remarquer qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis sortit de son champ de vision. Loki sentit qu'on bougeait l'aiguille enfoncée dans son bras, puis resombra dans l'inconscience.  
Il passa plusieurs fois de cet état de torpeur à un semi-réveil, mais à chaque fois, on remplaçait sa perfusion et il se rendormait.

Puis vint la fois où il ouvrit les yeux sans qu'on ne l'assome à nouveau. Cette fois là, Tony était penché au dessus de lui avec un sourire en coin un brin inquiet.  
Ses yeux se firent rieurs lorsque Loki cligna des yeux, bien conscient.

"Tu as été courageux.  
Loki grogna un chapelet de mot inarticulés, puis fronça les sourcils pour plus de concentration. Il parvint à prononcer  
"Genereux, surtout. Ça me surprend encore. Remarque, vu ce que ça m'a apporté, je ne recommencerai pas tout de suite.  
Tony sourit et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du dieu. Loki ne protesta pas, mais fronça les sourcils devant l'air satisfait de l'humain.  
"Ne pense pas avoir gagné si facilement.  
"Pourquoi avoir rapporté le tesseract, alors?  
"Je preferais le voir entre les mains de Fury que dans celles d'Odin.  
"Tu pouvais le garder pour toi.  
"La présence du tesseract est quelque chose dont je préfèrerais me passer.  
Tony ne releva pas.  
"Comment tu te sens? On a arrêté de te mettre sous perfusion en voyant que la plaie dans ton dos avait cicatrisée.  
"Le sortilege a bien été éliminé. Combien de temps m'avez-vous gardé inconscient?  
"Une petite dizaine de jours. Toujours aucun signe d'Amora. Et Fury veut te voir.  
"Evidemment.

###

Le QG du SHIELD était sur le pied de guerre.

"Ils ont mobilisé Bruce depuis une semaines" expliquait Tony tandis qu'il emmenait Loki à travers le dédale des couloir sous les regards sidérés de quelques agents. "Natasha est rentrée il y a trois jours et elle a immédiatement rejoint Steve et Clint qui dirigent les opérations de sauvetage des blessés depuis les attaques des Chitauris.  
"Il y a encore des gens à sauver?  
"Tu n'as aucune idée de l'ampleur des dégats. Des centaines des personnes sont encore coincées sous les decombres et...  
"Et je me demande toujours pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas tué quand nous en avions l'occasion." déclara Fury en sortant d'une porte donnant sur un auditorium. Il leur emboita le pas, les guidant jusqu'à une pièce dotée d'un ecran mural, et où Bruce travaillait depuis maintenant une semaine à retrouver le tesseract.  
"Vous avez bien trop peur de la réaction d'Asgard en apprenant ma mort pour ne me faire ne serait-ce qu'une egratinure." glissa Loki avec un sourire.  
"Ne me tentez pas, monsieur Laufeyson.  
"S'il vous plait" intervint Bruce, penché sur un écran. "Si vous ne l'avez pas fait venir pour m'apporter son aide, j'aimerais autant que vous alliez discuter ailleurs.  
Fury s'ecarta de Loki pour lui désigner la pièce, ou des appareils affichaient des données sans cesse remplacées par d'autres.  
"Vous pouvez retrouver Amora?  
"Ce n'est pas tout à fait nécessaire." dit Loki en s'approchant d'une carte schématisant Yggdrasil. "Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui intéresse vraiment Amora, et elle aura à revenir sur Midgard si elle veut l'avoir.  
"Et c'est..?  
Loki sourit.  
"Savez-vous pourquoi Amora a été bannie d'Asgard, colonel?

Fury croisa les bras, attendant la suite. Loki se pencha sur la carte de l'Arbre-Monde et passa son doigt sur Asgard.

"Elle et sa sœur Loreleï étaient les plus jolies Asgardiennes que j'ai jamais vu. Et les plus puissantes, sur le plan magique." Il lança un coup d'oeil à Fury et expliqua "À Asgard, les jeunes filles sont encouragées à apprendre la magie. Pas pour les combats, même si Amora s'est très vite tournée vers cette branche. Toujours est-il qu'elle faisait partie de la haute noblesse Asgardienne, et qu'Odin n'a jamais particulièrement tenu à se que ses... fils... se melangent à des Ases de basse naissance. Et comme toutes les jeunes files qui passaient assez de temps avec Thor pour bien le connaitre, mais pas assez pour comprendre jusqu'où allait son arrogance, elle est tombée folle amoureuse de lui.

Il se tut un instant puis reprit.

"Quand nous avions... Un peu moins d'un millénaire, Amora et toutes les Asgardiennes de son âge sont parties, comme le veux la coutume, achever leur formation magique à Vanheim, chez les elfes clairs.  
"Pourquoi pas vous?" intervint Fury.  
"Ca fait... mauvais genre, qu'un garçon, et qu'un prince, pratique la magie.

Loki avait dit ses mots avec une expression fermée, mais le ton de sa voix incita Fury à ne rien dire de plus. Loki reprit

"Quand elle est revenue, officiellement femme et prête à se trouver un mari, elle pensait qu'il lui suffirait de se jeter à la tête de Thor pour être couronnée princesse héritière dans le mois. Mais il y avait une chose toute bête qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

Il eut un sourire froid.

"Nous étions en guerre contre Norheim, et tous les Ases capables de se battre étaient partis sur le champ de bataille. Nous avions besoin de guerriers, et Sif, une amie de mon frère, a été adoubée Walkyrie dans la précipitation, ce qui faisait tout autant d'elle une femme a part entière qui si elle s'était tournée vers la magie. Quand Amora est rentrée, le conflit avec les elfes noirs s'était enlisé et les guerriers étaient rentrées depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle a trouvé pour l'accueillir, c'est l'annonce des fiançailles de Thor et de Sif.  
"Mais, Jane Foster...  
"Ce sont des fiancailles de palais. Sif et Thor le savent très bien, il fallait juste à Odin et au conseil une union sur laquelle s'appuyer. De plus, l'humaine Jane Foster a l'énorme défaut d'être mortelle. Sif n'est pas idiote, elle se moque d'avoir à attendre 50 ans avant d'accéder au trône, ce n'est rien ni pour elle ni pour aucun d'entre nous.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Amora a plus que mal pris la nouvelle, et son petit orgueil a demandé à être lavé dans le sang, celui de Sif et surtout celui de Thor. J'ai eu ça" il tira sur son col pour dévoiler une tache noire à gauche de sa poitrine "en l'affrontant pour l'empêcher d'atteindre les appartements de Thor. Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est le sort le plus puissant qu'elle ait jamais lancé.

Il eut un sourire face à l'ancienne blessure puis poursuivit

"Elle s'est enfuie avant qu'on ne puisse la juger. Quoique pour ce qu'elle avait fait, il était certain qu'elle aurai été condamnée à mort.  
Tout ça pour dire qu'Amora ne fera rien avec le tesseract tant qu'elle n'aura pas tué Thor de la plus cruelle des façons que son esprit malade puisse imaginer. C'est pour ça qu'elle reviendra sur Midgard. Et c'est la que nous pourrons l'arrêter. Parce que quoiqu'elle dise, je reste le plus puissant de nous deux.  
Fury et Tony échangèrent un regard.  
"Donc..." hasarda Tony. "Ca veut dire que tant que Thor restera sur Terre, elle ne pourra pas lui faire de mal?  
Loki hocha la tête, son sourire joueur aux lèvres.  
"Il y a un problème." dit Bruce. "Thor est parti à Asgard, il a deux jours.

###

Tous les Avengers étaient réunis. Tous, sauf Thor. Mais ils allaient le chercher.  
Loki leur jeta un regard rempli d'une colère froide. Ils devaient faire vite.

"Prets?

Ils hochèrent la tête.  
Alors, pour la première fois, et pour Thor, Loki releva le charme qui le cachait du Gardien, et hurla  
"Heimdall!

Le Bifrost les emporta vers Asgard, et ni les secousses ni la magies ne firent desserrer les dents de Loki ou ne lui ôtèrent le regard de froide determination qui durcicait ses traits.

Cette salope n'aurait pas son frère.

Il laissa les avengers en plan, et sortit du Bifrost en courant, se ruant au palais sans prêter la moindre attention aux courtisans qui le montraient du doigt. Il ne remarqua la foule qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle du trône. Une fête. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Thor était retourné à Asgard.  
Il se fraya un chemin parmis les convives, regardant en tous sens à la recherche de Thor.

Il le trouva enfin, à l'écart, se réservant une coupe de vin. Il se précipita vers lui, enfin libéré de la foule. Il n'allait pas arriver trop tard.

Une forme verte se détacha de la masse des Asgardiens et le percuta de plein fouet, le plaquant contre un mur.  
Il vit les yeux verts pales d'Amora et sentit la lame de sa dague se presser contre la peau de son cou.

"Ça n'a rien de personnel, chéri. Tu es juste dans le chemin.


	10. Niflheim

La dague contre sa gorge était glacée.

Le sourire d'Amora se fit joueur.

"Tu t'es mieux remis que je ne m'y attendais. Tu commence à être vraiment puissant.

Loki était figé, tendu au maximum au contact de la lame.

"Tu n'arriveras pas à faire le moindre mal à Thor. Il a Mjolnir, des centaines d'Asgardiens pour les protéger..." son regard se durcit. "Et je suis là.

"Oh, c'est _trop_ mignon." Son ton était si ironique que sa voix montait dans les aigus. "Et ça paraîtrait beaucoup plus sincère si tu n'avais passé ton temps à essayer de le tuer depuis mon exil. Qu'est-ce que ça change, que ce soit moi qui prenne le côté amusant, tant que le boulot est fait?

"Oh, crois-moi, si j'avais vraiment essayé de le tuer, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

"Pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, hein? Ne t'inquiète pas, Menteur, je répare ça tout de suite.

Il sut qu'elle allait frapper avant même que sa main n'amorce le moindre mouvement. Quelque chose dans son regard, comme un chat qui aurait joué avec sa proie et qui commençait à présent à avoir faim. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la salle pleine de convives, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Mais personne ne pouvait les voir - si Amora ne les avait pas protégés d'un sort pour les dissimuler, ils étaient de toute façon dans le recoin d'une arcade où personne ne penserait à aller chercher.

Il tenta de dévier la lame, mais l'Enchanteresse enfonça sa dague dans sa poitrine, la maintint en place un instant, puis la retira, laissant Loki s'effondrer au sol dans un hoquet de douleur. Elle essuya sa lame poisseuse de sang, puis se retourna, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône où Thor était toujours à l'écart.

Loki serra les dents, tentant de retenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Elle l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine, si près du coeur qu'elle aurait du le tuer. Sans même tenir compte de sa respiration sifflante, Loki savait qu'elle lui avait perforé un poumon.

Mais la magie qui courait dans ses veines avait entouré son coeur, le protégeant et le forçant à battre, à maintenir Loki en vie. Et même s'il se vidait de son sang, il ne la laisserait pas toucher son frère.

Il leva la tête pour la voir à quelques mètres à peine, observant Thor avant de l'attaquer.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, et, sans faire attention aux vertiges qui le prenaient, il agrippa Amora et l'emporta hors d'Asgard.

Il faisait froid ici.

Un vent glacé soufflait, pas assez fort pour couvrir le rire d'Amora.

"Jotunheim? Tu m'emmènes à un dîner de famille, mignon?

Elle repoussa Loki qui s'effondra dans la glace.

"Et pourquoi, hein? Parce que tu pensais que ça m'éloignerait de Thor? Et bien écoute-moi, Menteur. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'attaquer seule à un prince d'Asgard. Du moins..." elle appuya sur la blessure de Loki, autours de laquelle dansait quelques étincelles de magie verte dans une vaine tentative de le guérir tout en continuant à faire battre son coeur. "Pas à un _vrai _prince d'Asgard. Si Skurge ne décapite pas le blondinet d'un coup de hache, ce sera Loreleï qui le tuera. Ou bien ils me l'apporteront pour que j'ai le plaisir de le faire. Tu sais quoi? En fait, c'est beaucoup plus amusant d'avoir la surprise.

"Je ne suis pas venu seul non plus" grogna Loki. "Les Avengers les arrêteront.

Elle eut un rire dédaigneux.

"Il n'y a que toi pour être mis en échec par des humains.

Elle regarda autours d'elle.

"Tu aimes le froid, le Jotun? Laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'appelle le froid.

Elle plaqua sa main contre son torse et le transporta hors de Jotunheim.

###

Tony courait dans les couloirs du palais, Steve et Bruce derrière lui. Sans le sens de l'orientation de fou de Clint et de Natasha, ils n'auraient pas pu atteindre cette salle. La pièce débordait d'Asgardiens parés de doré et de tables chargées de nourriture.

Clint fut le premier à repérer Thor, adossé à une colonnade, le regard soucieux. Il leva la tête avec surprise en les entendant approcher.

"Mes amis..? Que faites vous ici?" son regard se chargea d'inquiétude. "Comment va Lo...

Natasha fut la première à l'apercevoir, et poussa Steve sur le côté, lui évitant d'être frappé par une décharge de magie bleue glace. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir une jeune fille blonde sortir une dague et se précipiter vers eux. Au même instant, une montagne de muscle chargea, plantant sa hache dans le sol à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Natasha quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle sortit immédiatement deux pistolets et lui tira dessus à plusieurs reprises, sans effet.

La salle du trône entière s'était figée, puis des cris jaillirent de la foule en apercevant Skurge. Certains Asgardiens se précipitèrent pour aider, tandis que d'autres couraient vers la sortie.

Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun les rejoignirent, et Sif se retourna pour s'adresser aux convives qui restaient.

"Sortez tous! Courez!

Tous les Asgardiens savaient à quels points les amis de l'Enchanteresse étaient dangereux.

Thor avait attrapé Mjolnir, et tentait de repousser Skurge sans vraiment y arriver. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

"Sif! Volstagg! Emmenez le roi et la reine en sécurité!

Les deux guerriers hochèrent la tête et filèrent dans la direction opposée.

Tony regarda autours de lui. Skurge faisait face à Thor et à Steve, tandis que Loreleï affrontait Clint et Natasha, qui évitaient sa magie comme elle évitait les flèches de l'archer et les poignards de la Veuve Noire. La Russe n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que les balles n'avaient aucun effet ses les Asgardiens. Un peu plus loin, Bruce, Volstagg et Hogun finissaient d'évacuer les derniers Ases.

Steve pris un coup de poing de la part de Skurge qui l'envoya rouler près de Tony. L'ingénieur l'aida à se relever en jetant un regard soucieux à Thor qui combattait seul.

"Ça va?

"Ce gars est une machine. Il réagit à peine quand on le frappe.

"Mjolnir a l'air de le secouer.

"C'est toujours ça de pris." Steve fit passer son bouclier sur son bras gauche. "Tu viens?

"Attends. J'ai une idée.

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Tony fit basculer le masque de son armure et alluma ses propulseurs, filant vers Skurge à une vitesse qu'il peinait à contrôler. Il percuta l'Exécuteur de plein fouet, le faisant reculer sans pourtant qu'il ne tombe, avant de lui décrocher toute l'énergie de ses propulseurs. Sous le choc, Skurge tituba, et Thor sauta sur l'occasion pour lui assener un coup de Mjolnir qui l'envoya au sol.

Il ne se releva pas.

###

Loki parvint à lui échapper avant qu'ils ne se matérialisent complètement dans le monde où elle les avait envoyés.

Il atterrit à quatre pattes derrière un piton rocheux et s'y adossa. Derrière lui, le rire étouffé d'Amora lui parvint, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres.

"Ça te plaît? Je parie que tu n'es jamais venu ici.

Il regarda autours de lui. Une brume épaisse l'empêchait de voir à plus de dix pas, mais il parvenait à distinguer un sol de pierre recouvert de cendres et d'autre formations rocheuses qui s'élevaient ça et là. Un froid plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu formait des petits nuages de buée devant ses lèvres, et il s'aperçut que ses mains avaient viré au bleu ; sa magie laissait son corps reprendre sa forme de Jotun pour le préserver tant que possible du froid.

Et partout autours de lui, rien d'autre que le silence.

Bien sûr qu'il n'était jamais venu à Niflheim. Le monde où allaient les mortels après leur mort - de vieillesse ou de maladie.

Dans son dos, Amora continua.

"Après m'être enfuie, Odin m'a faite chercher partout. Il voulait _absolument_ la tête de celle qui avait osé s'en prendre à son petit prince. J'ai passé vingt ans à me cacher avec les âmes des mortels." Sa voix avait subitement changé de ton, et Loki savait que ses traits étaient déformés par la rage rien qu'au son de sa voix. "Vingt ans, le menteur. Vingt ans dans ce monde de glace et de cailloux, en attendant que ton idiot de roi abandonne ses recherches." Elle eut un rire dédaigneux. "Il n'a même pas pensé à venir me chercher ici. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'avant ce soir, Thor sera mort, et toi...

Loki sursauta lorsqu'elle se matérialisa juste devant lui.

"Toi, le menteur, je vais te tuer.

Les yeux de l'Enchanteresse s'agrandirent avec délice lorsqu'elle vit que Loki était sous sa forme Jotun.

"J'y crois pas..." elle gloussa et s'accroupit devant Loki, tendant une main vers les stries de son visage sans qu'il n'ait la force de l'en empêcher.

La main qui toucha son front lui parut horriblement chaude. À l'inverse, Amora dû ressentir un froid intense car elle lâcha un cri de douleur et retira immédiatement sa main.

Loki sauta sur l'occasion, et lui agrippa le bas de toutes ses forces. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit des engelures noirâtres se répandre les long du bras de l'Enchanteresse tandis qu'elle se débattait et hurlant de peur et de douleur. Il supporta tant qu'il put la brûlure de la peau de l'Asgardienne, maintenant son autre bras, protégé par un brassard de cuir, hors de portée de son poignard, et s'assurant qu'elle n'utiliserait pas de magie.

Quand enfin il ne put plus endurer la chaleur de sa peau, il la lâcha, et elle le repoussa aussi loin d'elle que possible, avant de se dématérialiser.

Loki se laissa tomber dans la cendre, son souffle court et irrégulier formant des nuages de vapeur au dessus de sa bouche. Une lumière verte attira son attention, et il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, où des étincelles de magie finissaient de faire disparaître sa blessure - déjà, sa respiration se faisait moins sifflante.

Il resta un moment sans comprendre avant de réaliser qu'il était encore sous sa forme Jotun ; le peu de magie économisée en ayant retiré le charme qui le faisait ressembler à un Ase avait suffit à guérir ses plaies.

Il sourit. Sa blessure avait à peine finit de guérir qu'il sentait la magie refouler au plus profond de son être. Il n'était pas encore guérit - il fallait restaurer les litres de sangs perdus, et son coeur ne battait encore que grâce à la magie- mais au moins il pouvait marcher, et peut-être même quitter cet endroit.

Il se redressa et sortit de l'abri que lui offrait le piton rocheux. Il fallait faire vite, Amora était sans doute déjà retournée auprès de Thor, et il était trop faible pour se transporter à Asgard par magie.

"Heimdall?" demanda timidement Loki.

Le vent glacial qui soufflait dans la plaine emporta sa voix.

"Heimdall!

Loki commença à paniquer. Coincé sur Niflheim comme il était, il n'était d'aucune aide ni à Thor ni à Tony.

"Heimdall!

Un mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision le fit se retourner juste à temps pour ne pas être percuté de plein fouet par la boule de magie, qui lui heurta l'épaule et l'envoya rouler dans la cendre. Un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac, et il évita de justesse la lame d'Amora, roulant sur le côté et l'emportant avec elle.

Il tenta de saisir à nouveau son bras mais elle se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, une lueur verte entourant ses mains et ses poignets.

Elle leva un doigt.

"Pas de ça, Menteur. Juste ta magie et la mienne, un combat de sorcier.

Loki eu un sourire prédateur. Il acceptait.

###

En voyant Skurge a terre, Loreleï poussa un cri de rage et d'angoisse, et déclencha une onde bleutée qui envoya Natasha à terre alors que Clint l'évitait en roulant sur le côté. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et lança une décharge qui fut déviée juste à temps par le bouclier de Captain America.

Steve se tourna avec précipitation vers Natasha et ne vit pas la deuxième décharge qui lui était adressée. Le sort l'atteint à l'arrière de la tête, et il s'effondra sans un bruit.

Avec un cri d'angoisse, Natasha le traîna à l'abri, tandis que Bruce courait à leur rencontre.

De son côté, Loreleï faisait à présent face à Thor, Tony, Fandral, Hogun et Clint, avec une habileté et une rapidité déconcertante. Fandral fut le premier à la toucher, transperçant son flanc de son épée.

La silhouette de la jeune fille s'effaça d'une manière que Thor ne connaissait que trop bien. Le sourire de Fandral se figea.

Hogun fut les premiers à les apercevoir.

Un par un, les clones de la sorcière apparurent dans la salle, tandis que l'originale avançait avec un sourire cruel.

"Un petit tour que m'a appris le Menteur..." souffla-t-elle.

Et elle enfonça une dague dans la gorge de Fandral.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Steve ouvrit les yeux en entendant le cri de douleur du guerrier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Natasha, qui maintenait sa tête pendant que Bruce l'examinait, lui répondit d'un ton soucieux.

"Fandral est blessé. Je sais pas ce qui leur arrive." Elle leva les yeux vers Bruce. "Bruce, est-ce que ça va?

Bruce ne répondit pas, ses yeux alternant du marron au vert à une vitesse dangereuse. Il hocha la tête avec un grognement. Natasha reporta son attention sur le combat.

Tony volait de double en double, les éliminant avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, mais ils revenaient toujours ; Clint se battait avec l'un d'entre eux sans parvenir à l'emporter, et Thor affrontait la vraie Loreleï, la repoussant le plus loin possible de Fandral, tombé à terre, protégé des attaques des doubles de la sorcière par un Hogun faiblissant.

Tony atterrît, renversant au passage une des Loreleï, et en élimina trois autre dans une explosion.

Un cri de douleur le fit se retourner. Hogun venait de prendre une rafale de la part de la vraie Amora, et s'était effondré sur Fandral. Tony élimina les doubles qui s'étaient précipités sur les deux guerriers, avant de voler à leur secours. Il se pencha sur Hogun avant de sursauter en entendant un immense rugissement.

Un sourire passa sur son visage.

Le Hulk avait été relâché.

###

Il évita l'éclair lancé par Amora avec tant d'aisance qu'il s'autorisa un sourire.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Amora? Allons..." le ronronnement de sa voix sa chargea de moquerie. "Je me suis vidé de mon sang à tes pieds, tu m'as eu à la pointe de ton poignard, et tu vas encore me laisser m'échapper?" Il envoya une boule de magie avec un ricanement. "Décidément, tu as raison, je suis sur ton chemin. Et après toutes ces années, tu es toujours aussi incapable de m'atteindre que tu l'étais lorsque tu as réalisé que Thor n'avait que faire de toi.

"Et toi?!" La voix de l'Enchanteresse avait tourné à l'hystérie. "Et toi?! Tu en a quelque chose à faire, de _ça_?!"

Le sourire de Loki disparu en un éclair lorsqu'il aperçu les éclats bleutés du tesseract. Il eut une vague vison de l'expression triomphante d'Amora avant de se dématérialiser, une fraction de seconde avant que la décharge n'atteigne l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il réapparu derrière Amora, et tenta d'agripper le bras qui tenait le tesseract. Mais elle fut plus rapide, et l'envoya rouler contre la paroi d'un rocher effilé. Il se redressa pour lui envoyer un éclair vert, mais le tesseract l'absorba.

Il disparu et se rematérialisa à l'abri derrière un piton rocheux. La voix d'Amora résonna dans le brouillard.

"Je vais te trouver, Menteur!

Elle disait la vérité, et il le savait. Elle se rapprochait déjà - elle allait le trouver. Il devait lui enlever le tesseract avant qu'elle ne puisse l'utiliser contre lui.

"Je te vois, Menteur.

Il se retourna, et il l'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui, debout dans la brume. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas le voir correctement, et il en profita.

Elle se rua sur lui, et, d'une rafale de tesseract, elle le balaya, lui et les roches aux alentours.

Elle s'approcha pour voir l'endroit où il se tenait, mais il ne restait plus rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il agrippa le tesseract.

"Un double..." souffla-t-elle.

Il lui prit le tesseract, et elle lui enfonça un poignard dans l'avant-bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et elle repris le Cube cosmique, envoyant le Jotun rouler dans la cendre d'un coup de pied.

Loki se redressa à moitié, les yeux levés vers le rictus victorieux de l'Enchanteresse.

À quelques mètres d'eux, une lumière aveuglante frappa le sol. Loki mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Un Bifrost. C'était gentil de la part d'Heimdall, mais c'était un peu tard.

Il vit alors une immense masse verte en jaillir, et percuter Amora.

Loki entendit l'Enchanteresse pousser un horrible hurlement de terreur, et, le temps qu'il se relève et qu'il s'approche, Amora était à terre, sans doute dans la même position que lui-même l'avait été lorsque le Hulk lui avait fait subir un traitement semblable.

Le prince se retourna. Tony s'approchait, suivit de Thor - sains et saufs.

"On dirait qu'Hulk est vraiment la solution à tous les problèmes quand un Asgardiens fou commence à vouloir faire du grabuge" glissa Natasha avec un sourire fatigué.

Loki frissonna. Il avait déjà donné.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle?" demanda Clint.

"Qu'avez-vous fait des autres?" souffla Loki.

"Skurge est mort. Steve a été frappé par un sort, mais il a été levé une fois que Loreleï a été... Bannerisée. Les Asgardiens s'occuperont d'elle.

"Tout est bien, alors." murmura Loki.

Il se tourna vers Amora, et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

"Tu n'as pas aimé Niflheim, la dernière fois que tu y as séjourné, n'est-ce pas?" lui glissa-t-il avec une voix douce et inquiétante. "C'est dommage." Il plaqua sa main contre le torse de l'Asgardienne, et un douce lumière verte entoura sa paume. "Tu vas être obligée d'y rester encore un peu, sans, j'en ai bien peur, avoir la possibilité d'en sortir.

La lumière s'interrompit, et les yeux d'Amora s'agrandirent d'horreur. Loki sourit.

"Tu es une mortelle, maintenant.

Natasha pâlit. Amora allait rester coincée à Niflheim jusqu'à sa mort - et même après.

Loki se releva, les yeux anormalement verts, à cause du trop-plein de magie qu'il venait d'absorber, et, sans un regard pour Amora, se retourna vers le Bifrost.

"Allons-y.

###

Épilogue

Loki se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque le plaisir atteint son sommet. Tony ne tarda pas à le suivre dans la jouissance, collé à son dos, les mains plaquées contre les muscles fins de ses hanches

Le dieu roula sur le dos lorsque Tony se retira, laissant le vent qui entrait pas la fenêtre ouverte et faisait onduler les rideaux caresser sa peau recouverte de sueur.

La nuit était claire et la brise légère dissipait à la perfection la chaleur qui s'attardait un peu avant le début de l'automne. C'était par des soirées comme celle là qu'il aimait rendre visite à Tony.

L'humain vint se caler contre son torse, appuyant sa tête entre son cou et son épaule. Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air absent.

Le murmure de Tony le sortit de ses pensées.

"Tu vas rester?

Loki retourna la question dans sa tête. Il avait à faire à Norheim, mais quelque chose lui disait que la brise et la peau nue de l'humain contre la sienne méritaient bien de s'attarder pour la nuit.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

"Peut-être bien."

**Voilà, c'est la fin de Nulle part où se cacher. J'aimerais adresser un énorme merci à vous tous pour votre soutiens, vos reviews et vos MP encourageants. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en FollowedStory ou en Favorite. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a encouragé.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, encore merci, et à bientôt!**


End file.
